Harry Potter,Do you remember love?
by Florzhia
Summary: Capitulo ocho Finalmente un beso, una profesia y una posion haran que toda esta historia tomo el rumbo que se merece...¿Pensas perdertelo? Cuando Ron se anima a más Xx
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter Do you remember love? 

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de JKR. Solo tres de los personajes que apareceran en el fanfic son de mi pura mentalidad creativa (xD).

Capitulo Uno, Cambios en el presente ,recuerdos del pasado.

Harry Potter con sus 15 años caminaba solitario por las calles de Privet Drive sin saber que hacer, ya había pasado como un mes desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, las imagenes de Sirius , el sentimiento de poseer a Voldemort en su interior, fueron causa de sus tantas odiadas pesadillas. Arrastraba los pies , cabizbajo, dejando notar su cara de tristeza absoluta. Aunque este verano había sido una mejora en cuanto a su relación con sus tíos, dado que dejaron de hablarle totalmente y nunca le reprochaban nada de nada, por su susto con OjoLoco-Moddy.Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera, enviar lechuzas cuando se le cante y hasta irse y volver sin pedir permiso.

Eso no evitaba que almenos sus ojos verdes esmeralda se volvieran melancolicos y tristes, el pelo desordenado seguia siendo de un negro noche y con varias mechas mas largas por el tiempo que había pasado desde que se habia cortado el pelo por última vez. Un silencio en la calle , provoco la curiosidad de Harry , nunca había pasado que no hubiera nadie en esa calle tan transitada de Privet Drive. Todos parecia que los vecinos se fueron de vacaciones , y por mucho tiempo. Solo una casa estaba habitada, sin contar la de los Dursley.

La casa de sus vecinos de enfrente, una pareja de ancianos muy agradables por lo que pensaba Harry. Siempre que podían iban a la casa de Vernon , a tomar el té. Eran respetados por Petunia, ya que los conocia desde que se muraron a Surrey hará 16 años atras.Harry solo los conocio una vez , cuando tenía 6 años y jugaba solo con unos soldaritos rotos de Dudley.  
En aquella ocasion, los ancianos se habían quedado a cenar encantados."Pero había alguien mas" penso Harry, al sentarse en la banca de un parque " Sí,alguien mas...Era un niña".

Un niña de la misma edad que Harry estaba enfrente de él, mirandolo jugar con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. Sus ojos castaños claros eran realmente calidos, y la cabellera de una tonalidad pelirroja más apagada , era lo unico que recordaba Harry de ella. De ahi en mas, no supo nada, solo que se fue a España a estudiar arte.

-Disculpe¿podría preguntarle dónde queda la casa número 14 -dijó una joven de pelo corto y lacio por los hombros, una sonrisa se diviso de sus labios carnosos.

Harry se le quedó mirando desconcentrado pero contesto algo nervioso- Ehh, si , la casa de los Nightamre.Es pasando una cuadra.¿Quiere que la acompañe- Sin decaer en lo que había dicho, se levantó de repente enfrete de la joven.

-Oh, estaría encantada si lo hicieras, pero no quiero incomodarte.Por lo visto, conoces a mis abuelos.-dijó con una voz dulce y un tanto sensual, algo que hizó que Harry tuviera cosquillas en el cuerpo.¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry Potter, señorita- respondio Harry aun sin saber porqué actuaba tan formalmente ante aquella persona que parecia la misma edad que él."¿Y ahora que hagó¿Le doy la mano? o ¿hago una reverencia? Noo! Eso se hacia en el siglo XIV, mmm mejor me calló y no hago nada."

¿Eres Harry- sonrio la chica sorprendida soltando sus maletas y mochila en el suelo.¿El Harry que jugaba solo en el N°4-Harry solo asistio mirandola confuso , pero no tuvo tiempo a decir algo dado que la muchacha saltó y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.-Ahh, Harry. Soy yo... Miselida.-

Unas imagenes, una niña de 6 años mirandole con ternura, una sonrisa calida."Miselida"pensó Harry, recordando a aquella niñita , la nieta de los ancianos" Luego se percato de la joven que tenía enfrete , "Como has crecido, estas tan guapa...¡Harry¿Qué piensas?Es una vieja amiga...eso no se dice de ellas"

-Si te recuerdo, es que has crecido tanto... que no te encontraba familiar- repuso Harry acalorado siendo una tarde muy fría para ser Verano.Miselida se sentó con una risita de coqueta, observando a Harry de pies a cabeza.

-Pues tu, señor Pottercito, ha crecido tambien.Hasta tienes musculos en los hombros y pecho- comentó señalando cada parte de su cuerpo donde un musculo sobresalia, todo debido al constante Quidditch.- Pero dime...¿todavía sigues en la casa de los Dursley-comentó invitandole para que se siente a lado de ella en la banca.

Harry asistio con la cabeza, tomandose las manos al sentarse, mirando al suelo que parecia una diversion total.-Aunque ahora voy a un colegio de ma... de mañana y noche, asi que duermo ahi, es como un internado para jovenes..-se apresuro a decir , sintiendose un idiota por tener nervios de alguien que ya hacia 9 años que no veia.-Dime ¿qué haces por acá ademas de visitar a tus abuelos?

-Yo..he...vengo...ahh... pues... voy a ingresar a un colegio de monjas- Miselida sonrio nerviosamente ante la mirada de esos asombrados sojos verdes.Harry no entendia porqué , alguien como ella, quería ser monja(N/A- De la misma forma que Tom Cruise quería ser cura a los 15 años xD).-Nunca pense que me encontraría al famoso Harry Potter, lider de los muñequitos de soldados.

Los dos rieron y hablaron hasta que la noche aparecio, parecia que solamente ayer Harry vio la triste cara de ella al irse de esa casa, sus ojos llorando tan amargamente nunca lo podría olvidar.Aun asi, la acompaño hasta la casa de sus abuelos ,llevando el las maletas en un acto de ser caballero, acción que hizo sonrojar a Miselida. Luego de verla entrar en la casa de los ancianos, él volvio a la casa de los Dursley un poco mas alegre por el encuentro.

Unas cuantas lechuzas entraron en la habitacion de Harry ,cuando él subio a su cuarto totalmente cansado de tanto recordar y pensar. Al ver las lechuzas sentadas en la base de su ventana, automanticamente se miro el reloj extrañado era 28 de Julio."Es muy temprano para ser mi cumpleaños"pensó tomando la carta de la lechuza color miel. Este ululo alegre cuando Harry le sacó la carta de encima.

"Querido Harry:  
Espero que estes bien, que te traten bien tus tios dentro de lo razonable.¿Te llegó los resultados de los TIMOS?Yo no los recibí todavía, ojala este todo bien , tengo unos nervios de aquellos.No paro de mirar por la ventana si hay alguna lechuza.Mis padres , al ver el pergamino de notas de todos mis años, me regalaron una lechuza.Si la quieres ver solo tienes que alzar la vista, se llama Athos.Es muy mono¿no crees?Tiene 1 año, según lo que me comento la vendedora. Cambiando de tema, dentro de poco vamos a ir a la casa de Ron a terminar de pasar el verano.¿A quíen no sabes que esta ahi? ..LUNA LOVEGOOD, de seguro ya se hizo novia de Ron¿hacen linda pareja no crees?

Harry imagino con asco a Luna y Ron tomados de la mano, al parecer a Hermione tampoco le agradaba la idea con solo ver esa parte de la carta, dado que estaba toda manchada con tinta y la pluma fue rasgada con mucha fuerza, aun asi sin destruir el papel.

Según Ginny, no pasa nada entre ellos , ella la invito a pasar un poco del verano.Pues su padre estaba afuera del pais y no queria que Luna fuera con él, pero mañana se vuelve a su casa.No es que este feliz, es que me parece mejor para nosotros, asi podemos hablar mas tranquilamente, aunque me entristece por Ron.Su novia se va tan pronto que de seguro esta deprimido.Creo que me deje llevar por el tema, aunque Ron te lo escriba en su carta ; pasado mañana va a ir a buscarte Tonks para llevarte a la casa de Ron.Osea que nos vamos a ver en el auto, por lo tanto creo que es mejor que lleve mi regalo ese día, aunque sea despues de tu cumpleaños. Tienes que aguantar hasta pasado mañana, nos vemos MUY PRONTO

Con cariño ,  
Hermione"

Luego de leer la carta de Hermione, lo unico que penso Harry del estado de su amiga , fue un "celosa" seguido de otro "le gusta Ron".Tomo varias de las cartas de las lechuzas para que se fueran, aunque Tio Vernon lo aceptaba no queria que se enojara de mas.Cuando las lechuzas se fueron volando silenciosamente pero sastifechas de su cometido, Harry se quedó mirando por la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Pudo ver como Miselida, la nieta de los ancianos de enfrete, se iba de nuevo de la casa con mas cosas en sus maletas.Harry con sola verla irse sin despedirse de él, aunque hubieron hablado toda la tarde, sintio como una parte de él dejaba de funcionar. Trato de olvidar lo ocurrido leyendo otra de las cartas que tenía en mano.

"Querido amigo:  
Deseo que estes bien y que esos montruos que tienes como tíos te traten bien o los hechizas de una vez por todas.¡Ya vas a tener 16 años! te convertiras en un viejo jubilado, amigo,aun no puedo creerlo que seamos tan... ansianos.Esta alojada en mi casa, Luna Lovegood , esa chica tiene algo extraño te lo digo Harry, no me deja en paz ni un momento.Estoy esperando con mala gana los TIMOS, os juro que no se si seguire viviendo de saber que reprobe Pociones. Ojala no te allas peleado mucho con tus tios, porque pasado mañana te vienes para mi casa si o si como que me llamo Ron, el rey del ajedrez.Es broma¿sabes? pienso que Hermione esta celosa, si, parece extraño, pero cuando lei su carta, la note fría y calculadora y se ponia peor cuando escribia sobre Luna. ¿Pero de que tiene que celarse si tiene a su noviecito el bulgaro ese que siempre la quiere llevar de vacaciones a su pais?

Harry no podía creer que tan cerrados que eran los dos, eso y muchas cosas mas lo hacian verse tal para cual.Él conocia como las palmas de sus manos a sus dos mejores amigos, sabiendo muy bien que Luna ni Viktor podían cambiar la relacion que tenía Ron y Hermione.

Te comento que alguien por acá no deja de decir que su nuevo novio es un "tierno peluche de felpa".Creo que debias avivarte un poco y poner todo el impetu en luchar por el amor de cierta jovencita . De eso se trata mi regalo de cumpleaños , para que te ayude con tus problemas, dado que yo no lo necesito más.Nos vemos, compadre.

Un abrazo,  
Ron, "Mister Sexy" (escrito con letra de Ginny)

PD: Arghh , la Ginny se metio en mi carta y escribio eso... Ahora la voy a matar, o mejor no, sino vos me matas a mi . cu ña do

"¿CUÑADO¿Qué le pasa a ese pelirojo? Yo no..a mi..no.. "miraba enojado la carta de su amigo.Sin saber porque se puso rojo y solto la carta mientras se acostaba en su cama, tapando su frente con su antebrazo."Ginny...espero que este bien, ehh lo deseo porque soy su amigo...¿no es cierto?" Harry no sabía que hacer cuando la viera de nuevo, las últimas veces habia sentido un calor fue cuando aquellos ojos claros se posaron en él con tanta sinceridad e inocencia.

* * *

Ron se había quedado vario rato sentando en el pasto de su jardín, sin importarle la existencia de los gnomos o de su estupida pelea por una flor rosa que había en un esquina.Él solo miraba el horizonte, pensando en cómo extrañaba a sus dos amigos, porque los dias con Luna en la casa fueron de peor a horrible.La muchacha no paraba de seguirle , de informarle sobre la existencia de animales que seguramente Hermione hubiera negado que vivian en el mundo real. 

Por eso la extrañaba, era la única que podía hacer que Luna se callada un momento, aunque no quería escuchar el repetitivo "Hace tu tarea ahora, no lo dejes para después.". Había estado pensando mucho en ella, cómo su pelo cai en picada cada vez que juntaba un libro tiradado en el suelo en la Bibloteca.O cuando aparecia en la Sala Común con esa sonrisa de logro alguno, dejando los apuntes en una mesa, sentandose enfrente del fuego con él.

Alegraba cada momento, lo alegraba demasiado según Ron, recordandola con una risita un poco tonta."Quisiera verte...pero antes, quiero ser alguien más que el Ron graciaso o glotón...alguien más importante para ti.  
-

* * *

Wenas ante todo, como verán este es mi primer fanfic que sacó con mi nuevo Nick ( re lindo re hermoso re copado xD)xD espero que lo lean y les guste,... .. sino me agarra la depresion ( la cual consiste en comer mucho helado de anana, mirando la tercera peli de Pottercito mientras recuerdo como era cuando era chiquito y como algunos no les gusto mi fanfic, y en que papa noel no existe...BUAAAAAAA me deprimi de recordar ..xD aquella farsa que tuve hace pocos años xD jajaja)  
Con toda la alegría que hay en el mundo (menos en mi xD) , recibire encantada sus reviews, con comentarios, insinuaciones (-)y hasta proposiciones de casamiento ( o.O!) de ustedes. ahh Una cosa mas... El Fiat 147 rojo, esta estacionado cerca de mi bicicleta rosa, podrían sacarlo?...UU no estoy bromeandoo Buehhh...CHAITOOOO!°! 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Harry Potter, Do remember love?**

Wenas de nuevo compadres(comadre y comadrejas xD).Espero que ande todo bien , les deseo lo mejor xD cuando los de Argentina (xq no me acuerdo que otro pais mas que regrese a clases en Marzo) esten prepadaros y estudien con ganas.. "NO DEJEN PARA MAÑANA LO QUE PODES HACER HOY Y NO HAGAN LO QUE NO LES GUSTE MAÑANA SINO NUNCA XD"  
Estoy meritando sobre este fanfic que tiene vida propia..xD es magicooo ajaja.Me refiero a que cuando trato de escribirlo veo imagenes de Harry esto, Ginny con el ceño fruncido y cosas asi, pienso como actuarian y que consecuencias lleva esos si fueran reales.xD es complicado lo se.. que me estoy volviendo loca, tambien lo se..xD Pero no me manden un loquero...sino a un loquero con Internet, asi mientras me "arreglan" les mandó los capitulos siguientes.. ahh pues hablo (o escribo mejor dicho) de mas...Ahora si... el Capitulo xD siguente...Check this out

* * *

Capitulo 02- El día ideal para...¿conocerse?

La hora , el sol , el día, las nubes, su humor, la ropa guardada, los anteojos arrelaglados y las millones de particulas que componen a Harry , estaban en el momento indicado y en el lugar indicado. Sentado en el piso de la puerta principal de los Dursley, esperando a Tonks, que seguramente estaba con Hermione. Tantas ganas tenía de volverlas a ver, que había empacado media hora antes por puro nervios.Se reviso su pelo como cincuenta veces ,aunque no lo podía controlar, si lograba un efecto punk sexy. Limpio hasta casi salir luz propia sus anteojos , ya no conseguia mantenerse quieto luego de poner como según su dificion era "ordenado" la ropa en su maleta. Dentro de sus bolsillos estaban acomodados las listas de los libros que tenía que comprar, y la tipica carta sobre que las clases empiezan el 1° de Septiembre. Harry mira de un lado a otro de la calle, luego detuvo su vista enfrente, en aquella casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, ahora si que no había nadie.

Caminó un poco para apasiguarse, sino explotaria de lo nervios.Pero una mano apoyada en su hombro detuvo la caminata , girandose rápido.-Hermione- sin contenerse la abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que la joven se queda sin aire.-Perdona..¿Dónde esta Tonks?

-Espera...-tratando de que el aire le vuelva , abanicandose con la mano.Harry se puso rojo de verguenza, no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza.-Esta en aquel auto¿te ayudo con tus maletas?

Ambos tomaron una maleta cada uno, Harry llevaba la mas pesada , nunca dejaría que Hermione se lastimara por ayudarle.Dejaron con cuidado las maletas en la parte detras del auto, Harry abrio la ´puerta para que pasara primero Hermione. Al entrar se encontró con Tonks, que ahora llevaba el pelo de un canela con mechas rubias en la punta.Saludanse cordialmente , pasaron todo el camino en silencio.Hermione miraba por la ventana , con la mente clara en darle el regalo ya en la casa de Ron, Harry obserba los arboles, las casas y los diferentes campos de pastos, parecia que nunca había salido de la casa de los Tios. Tonks jugaba con su varita, pasandola de una mano a otra y entre los dedos en el asiento del conductor.

-Faltan solo dos kilomentros-anuncio el conductor con una voz gruesa , no familiar para ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Tonks asistio callada y siguio jugando.-Hermana, por favor, deja de hacer eso. Sabes bien que me molesta tu "pequeño jueguito"

Harry y Hermione, se miraron asombrados , para luego mirar a Tonks en busca de una explicacion. Tardaron varios segundos en que Tonks se diera cuenta que la observaban tan emosionadamete.Sonriendo les dijo con una serena voz- Harry, Hermione , les presentó a mi hermano, Gregory.

-Encantado de conocerlos-respondio en forma de saludo Gregory,giró un poco la cabeza para verlos con detenimiento.Sus ojos eran de un verde muy oscuro, pero su pelo era un color rubio lleno de vida.Les sonrio y volvio a consentrarse en la ruta. Hermione ,luego la introduccion, le comentaba a Harry, lo ocurrido en su vacacion "muy normal".

Ahora el sol salia por la tarde, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y el estomago de Harry le rugía por alimento alguno. Los presentes en el auto se rieron amenamente.Hasta el mismo Harry se sonrio, algo avergonzado.Pero por suerte, el auto paró en la puerta de la cerca de la Madriguera. Con la ayuda de Tonks y Gregory, dejaron las maletas en la casa, lamentaban que no podían quedarse porqué debían recoger a alguien más. Sin importales, Harry y Hermione entraron a la Madriguera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La persona que les abrío fue la Señora Weasley con una alegría reflejada en la cara. Abrazó de forma maternal a los dos, preguntarles si estaban bien , si los alimentos de sus casas eran los adecuados, las tipicas preguntas sobreprotectoras de la madre de Ron.

-Hola, Harry.-dijó Ron al bajar de la escalera , seguido por Ginny, que parecia indiferente con la llegada de Harry.¿Cómo estas, amigo?  
-Bien.- respuesta corta, aunque el hecho que Ginny estuviera mas hermosa que nunca con su pelo atado en una coleta alta, usan aritos con forma de snicth plateadas y con un vestido turquesa con flores blancas pegado a su cuerpo, no tenía nada que ver.¿Cómo..cómo...´como estas Ginny?  
-Genial..Hola ,Hermione-saludando con mas agrado a Hermione , y abrazandola con una felicidad que hizo que Harry se diera cuenta que no era mas que una persona conocida para la pelirroja.Ron se reia por lo bajo, hasta Neville se hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por ahi.-Tanto tiempo sin verte. Ven ,debo mostrarte algo en el cuarto.-

Asi fue como Hermione , recien entrando en la recidencia Weasley , fue llevada hasta el cuarto de Ginny. En el cual comenzaron a comertar cosas , cambios, y hasta sus formas de vestir (N/A-No me miren asi,aveces nosotras hablamos de eso).Ginny hacia un gran esfuerzo por no decir lo que tanto escondia en su corazón.Aunque no pudo mas, estando sentada en la cama y Hermione tan cerca, una amiga del alma que le aconsejaria en todo hasta que dientrifico usar para que tenga mejor aliento en las mañanas.

-Hermione...yo...pues..-comenzó Ginny, arrugando su almohada violeta.  
-Te sigue gustando-Hermione la miraba seria, pero como era posible que Hermione lo supiera todo (N/A OO Me robo el guion , sabia que era ella .)-No tienes que mentir conmigo, lo sé. Se que Dean te sigue gustando aunque este muy lejos ahora, en sus vacaciones.

Ginny la miro incredula, cómo es que Hermione se había equivocado de tal forma.Pero prefirio guardar el secreto un rato más, luego se lo diría cuando estuvieran solas en la noche.En la habitación de Ron, Harry acomodaba su ropa en el ropero grande de su mejor amigo con una mueca de mal gusto."Novia de Dean". De seguro ahora peligraba la vida de Dean, lo mataría cuando lo viera y lo volvería a matar si lastimaba a su amiga.

Ron hacia que guardaba algo debajo de su cama, aunque no podía olvidar la imagen de Hermione entrando a su casa con aquella sonrisa. Se veia muy linda con su camisa blanca ajustada y la pollera haciendole juego.Y el pelo suelto, solo atado con un moño en forma de media colita. Aquellos ojos castaños son ahora más claros y compresibles que antes.

Todos sumisos en sus mentes , pensando en sus amigos "tan queridos" cuando la Señora Weasley gritandole desde la escalera con el repasador en su mano, limpiandose la otra de la salsa de tomate que manchaba todo en la cocina.-Chicos, bajen, tenemos que cenar.-

A cada uno le tomó casi lo mismo en recupedarse de su lapsus mental y bajar a comer.En la sala estaba el Señor Weasley platicando con una joven que asistia acorando animadamente a los cometarios del Señor Weasley. Ginny y Hermione fueron las primeras en bajar mirandola de arriba para abajo.Luego Harry y Ron, este primero paso entre Hermione y y abrazandose con aquella jovencita que era asesinada con la mirada por Ginny.

-Miselida-susurró Harry alegre, Miselida le devolvio con la misma intecidad el abrazo.-Ron,Hermione , Ginny.Quiero presentarles a una antigua amiga mia...Miselida Nightmare.Ellos son Ron-señalo a Ron que no dejaba de mirarla embobado- Ginny que es la hermanita de Ron- "si tuviera un cuchillo en la mano"pensaba esta.- y Hermione.- Ella saludó lo más tranquila hasta que vio a Ron con esa cara de "tonto bobo" y se volvio un poco fría.

El Señor Weasley le indico a Harry que lo dejara hablar, haciendo que todos se sienten en los sofas.-Bueno, queria comunicarles que Miselida va a formar parte de Hogwarts, por asuntos que no se pueden discutir con no miembros de la Orden.Por lo tanto quiero que la traten como a alguien mas del grupo- dirijio una mirada severa a Ginny , quien tramaba miles de cosas contra Miselida, dado que le daba mala espina.- Lo único que se les puede decir es que va a vivir con nosotros por lo que dure este verano,...les guste o no.-

A Ginny le agarro ganas de pegar un grito e irse a su cuarto sin cenar, mientras que Hermione quería sacarles los ojos a Ron para quitarle la cara de tonto en camino.Harry seguia mirandola a Misalida con cariño puro de amigo pero Ron discutia si castaña o peliroja casi bordo.

* * *

-Pero...Me mentiste.-dijó bromeando Harry mientras comian fideos hechos por la Señora Weasley.Ginny y Hermione seguian hablando lo mismo pero con un poco mas suavirez sin perderse ni una palabra de Harry.Ron , caballerosamente, ayudaba a su madre a terminar de servir los platos para las chicas, para su padre. Haciendo alguna que otra cosa, para seguir con la vista a Miselida.-Entonces, eres bruja...Y yo que todo este tiempo pense que era el único en Privet Drive.

-Pues lo sos, no pensé encontrarte aqui.Crei que ibas de verano con alguna chica en bikini y surfeabas a lo Hollywood.- Todos, excepto nuestras queridas chicas, se rieron sin entender el chiste.-Mis abuelos...pues..ellos no estan, cuando te encontre en la calle pense que estaba mal si te arruinaba la sorpresa de vernos en Hogwarts, entonces dije esa pequeña pero obvia mentira.Tu tambien me mentiste.No me dijiste que tenías una novia.-agregó sonriendole a Ginny de forma irónica.

Silencio, todos se quedaron con el tenedor en la mano, menos Ron que seguia comiendo con cara de confución.Harry se apresuro a hablar pero no salía palabra de la boca, Hermione bufó en desacuerdo.

-No, no soy su novia.-dijó fríamente Ginny, Miselida hizo una mueca de "si ,claro y Snape canta "te quiero yo y tu a mi" todos los dias despues de repartir caramelos a los de Gryffindor, y como no le queda mas nada que hacer arropa a Harry leyendole un cuento".(N/A-Que mueca tan significante)El Señor Weasley retomo el rumbo de las cosas comentando en qué casa le gustaría a Miselida entrar , mientras la Señora Weasley hablaba con las chicas sobre que vestidos querían comprarse para el baile que iba a ver ese año.

-

* * *

-Me agrada tu amiguita-comentó Ron luego de terminar de limpiar el último plato, dejandose caer en su cama.Harry hacia lo mismo con un deje de cansado.¿Viste cómo se pusieron las chicas? Creo que se sienten amenazadas.

-No creo- respondio un Harry sacandose la remera como podía.-Ah¿y Luna?

-Volvio a su casa, ya que el viaje de su padre termino antes de lo debido.Ahora Eric trabaja para la Orden. Hermione estaría como una feria si estubieran las dos en la misma habitación.¿No crees?

Luego de su charla , con un susurreante "Buenas noches, glotón" y otro "Dormite y callate, pesimo jugador de Quidditch", los muchachos se durmieron placidamente.Aunque a la habitacion continua, Miselida estaba arreglando su maleta y colocando un vestido en el armario de Ginny, que ahora compartia con Hermione.

¿Cómiste bien-preguntó Hermione siendo amable, Ginny le fulminaba con la mirada.¿Cómo conoces a Harry¿En dónde estabas tanto tiempo?

Miselida se sonrio, con total sinceridad, al terminar de guardar las ropa, se sento en una cama que había hecho aparecer la Señora sus manos en sus rodillas, y con una voz totalemte tranquila constetó a la pregunta de Hermione- Realmente muy bien.Cuando tenía 6 años , estaba visitando a mis abuelos, y fui con él a la casa de Harry. Ahi nos encontramos y en menos de 5 minutos él me comenzó a decir que era el general de sus soldaditos de juguete.Fue cuando nos hicimos amigos, pero después de mas de tres horas jugando y hablando.Me tube que ir. Pero a tu última respuesta no la puedo responder por ahora, no es que no me agrades, es que es muy pero muy personal.Perdona.

-Oh, estas totalmente perdonada-espectó con asco Ginny poniendose su pijama celeste.-Si me disculpan me voy a dormir, espero no tener algunas pesadillas- observó de nuevo a Miselida con desagrado, la cual se le puso la piel de gallina.

Hermione se disculpo en susurros por la actitud de su amiga, pero Miselida no necesitaba explicaciones sabía muy bien lo que ocurria.Luego de una charla corta sobre el colegio, ambas muchachas se durmieron con muchas cosas en sus mentes adolecentes, aunque una cerro los ojos sin dejar de pensar en lo agradable que era esa casa.

Los señores Weasley tomaban una taza de Cedrón ( es un gusto de Té) cada uno. Discutian comó harian la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry el proximo día.Pero un tema faltaba discutir más que otro, y ese era la reciente llegada de nuestra joven.

-Creo que se lleva bien con Harry y Ron, Hermione no parece importarle...Pero Ginny-decía la Señora Weasley mientras miraba el suelo , moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-Es una lastima, encima que Ginny se lleva bien con casi todos.Ojala que en Hogwarts se arreglen.¿Qué te parece ,Arthur?

El Señor Weasley bebio un poco más de la taza, la dejó sobre la mesita mas pequeña de la sala.-Opino que Ginny tiene que bajar un poco su temperamento, esta muy agitada con eso de ser novia del joven Thomas.No comprendo como le dijo que si , si ve a Harry igual que hace 4 años atras.(N/A xD Acá nadie entiende a Ginny)Pero es su decision y debe cargar con la responsabilidad.Por lo tanto le ire hablar para deje de ponerse en guardia contra Miselida.

-Oh, Arthur.Me enteré lo ocurrido con la familia de Miselida.Pobre niña.-repetia la Señora Weasley al terminar su taza , acomodandola cerca de la de su marido.Sus ojos se volvieron tristes y melancolicos, la voz parecia quebrarse.-Sus padres resultaron ser mortifagos...¿Cómo pudieron matar a los abuelos de ella? Dumbledore tuvo que mandarla a España con su tía, pero ahora ella sufrío una crisis psicologica y esta en un hospital muggle. Si Ginny le llega a ser algo, os juró que ya vera esa pequeña.

Los que los dos adultos no había notado que cierta chica de pelo rojizo oscuro, estaba escuchando cada palabra , y con lagrimas corriendo por su cara .Había bajado para agradecerles a los Weasley por haberla arropado con ellos , siendo una completa extraña.Pero los tantos recuerdos que tenia en la cabeza, ver cómo morian sus abuelos en manos de sus padres y que luego trataron de matar a su propia hija,que con la ayuda de un perro negro se pudo escapar ,luego como su tía se volvia loca ,gritandole todos los dias que era la hija de una maldecida mujer , un error en la familia, y que como queria matarla.,le provocaron un desmayo que nadie pudo notar hasta la mañana siguiente.

-

* * *

¿Esta bien, Harry-

¿Qué le habrá pasado-una voz muy quebrada preguntaba.

-Ah.. creo que se hace la especial, la importante, la..

-Callate ¿quieres?.Nadie pidio tu opinion sino es en beneficio nuestro.-

-Veo que me cambiaste de hermana, esta bien. Me voy a buscar a mamá y papá.-

-Yo te acompaño, Ginny-

El ruido de una puerta golpearse a lo bruto, hizo que Miselida abriera de apoco los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación completamente naranja, acostada en la cama de alguien que se mueve mucho cuando duerme dado que todas las sabanas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Harry estaba hablando en voz muy baja con Ron, este asistia y luego se iba detras de la misma puerta que estaba antes cerrada.

¿Qué ocurrio-dijó Miselida tratando de incorpodarse pero la mano de Harry la detuvo , volviendola a acostar. Este le sonrio en forma de seguridad.-Me duele la espalda y las piernas...No hablemos de mi cabeza que me mata.

-Veras-comezó a decir Harry cuando entraron los Señores Weasley a la velocidad de la luz, colocandose a cada lado de la cama de Ron.-Señora Weasley, hoy la encontre sentada en unos de los escalones de la escalera.No raccionaba, no se que fue.esta muy pálida.- Miselida no entendia nada de lo que decían.Quería levantarse pero tenía mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

En eso entro Ron que tenía una toalla mojada , que colocaron sobre la frente de la cabeza de Miselida.Los Señores Weasley cuestionaron el tema por unos segundos y luego quedaron en la cuenta que fue el cansancio .-Debio de dormirse sin queder en la escalera en busca de agua.¿No es cierto, cielo-pronuncio la Señora Weasley en voz alta, ya le estaba tomando cariño a aquella jovencita, que había sufrido mucho mas de lo que su tranquilo rostro mostraba.-Ahora lo que haremos es dejar que descanses hoy en la cama, Hermione te traera el desayuno. Luego veremos cómo estas, si te sientes peor llamaremos a un medimago para que venga. Tu calmada, nada malo te pasará.-le dio una cuantas caricias en la cara, que relajaron a Miselida lograron que cierre los ojos, haciendola dormir de verdad.

Harry y Ron se fueron junto con los padres del segundo, aun preocupados.El Señor Weasley tenia ciertas sospechas que luego del desayuno discutiría con su esposa, mientras los chicos estubieran afuera. El desayuno paso sin mas retrasos con la normalidad, el Señor Weasley había tenido unas pequeñas palabras con Ginny, que entendio de inmediato que no debía jusgarla a simple vista si ella no quería ser jusgada de la misma manera.  
Hermione se encargo de pasar a ver como estaba Miselida, la cual dormia como un bebé. Desde el primer momento en que Hermione la vio, sintio un poco de curiosidad sobre el pasado de ella, sobre porque no había ido a vivir simpre con sus abuelos o si sus padres estaban cerca.Pero no quería alamarla en primera estancia, ademas habria mucho tiempo para hablar con ella.

Al terminar el desayuno, Harry,Ron,Hermione y Ginny se fueron a desgnomizar el jardin ante la amenaza de no haber postre en el almuerzo sino estaba totalmente vacio el jardín.Aquel momento fue aprovechado por los amos de la casa para charlar sobre la joven dormida.

-Molly, nos escucho.-

¿Cómo lo sabes-pregunto la Señora Weasley que arreglaba cocina.- Ya entiendo...Por las marcas de lagrimas¿no?

-Si, debemos tener mas cuidado.Ahora seguro debe de odiarnos, lo bueno es que no tiene nada mas que un aire en todo en cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza es por el constante llanto que le ocasionamos.-se recrimino el Señor Weasley, mirando por la ventana de la cocina a los chicos jugando con los gnomos, mientras Hermione les decia que iba a crear otra organizacion para ayudarlos con sus derechos y conseguirles viviendas donde pudieran descansar.¿Qué tal si le compezamos lo que le hicimos con...no sé , algo que le guste?No quiero que nos odie, por no saber cerrar la boca.-

-Ahhh,Arthur.¿Te dije alguna vez que eres un encanto con los niños-decia la Señora Weasley mientras le besaba con cariño los labios a su marido.-Es una muy buena idea, Y lo haremos mañana., con la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry

Harry sonrei mientras tiraba los gnomos, Ginny corria detras de su hermano en busca de vengana por haberle tirado uno en la cara,mientras que Hermione placticaba con un gnomo, pero este le tiro tierra en la cara.Todo normal como siempre en la Madriguera.

-

* * *

UU asi termina otro capitulo mas de este fanfic que he decidido llamarlo "Harry Potter¿Do you remember love?" y ahora les voy a decir el porqué del leeran en los libros de JKR, siempre hay guerras,enojos, bromas, muertes, peleas, y ...CUANTOS ROMANCES? xD el de cho no cuenta, eso fue algo fugaz y tonto. Y Ron y Hermione no es nada seguro.Por lo tanto me hace pensar que Harry se olvido de que es el amor, como nace y como muere realmente..por eso el titulo..de ahi en mas que la historia sea sobre eso, se lo dejo a su criterio, querido lector. Cualquier duda sugerencia, diganme ahora o callense para siempre...

Shagy Sirius->Gracias por tu opinion...Verdaredamente Gracias, Por lo de Robotech/Macross, tienes razón lo puso tambien por eso pero, no sabía como colocar a los personajes en esa situacion.aunque debido a tu review, voy a hacer lo mismo o parecido que MAcross.Gracias de nuevo por tu opinion.

Y asi termino con la ceremonia, Los declaro..fanfic y lector... puede abrir el Review y escribir .xDjaja PD- LLAMADO A LA SOLIDARIDAD, EL AUTO ROJO FIAT 147 , SIGUE EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE ANTES , Y NO PUEDO HACER LAS COMPRAS ;; asi que le pido solemnemente que lo retire...O... Este asunto sera llevado con los Gnomos de mi jardin xD que son casi de la Mafia Italiana... UU CHAITO


	3. Cap3 One day of fun

**_Harry Potter , Do you remember me? perdon..love?_**

holas...tengo sueño..hace varias horas que estoy escribiendo sin parar en la medrugada de una noche de verano, tomando coca y escuchando una cancion romantica una y una y ..una y..una y...UNA VEZ MAS xD

"LOOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" ...Dios! ahora me sé los acordes de la guitarar y el piano..Hasta tengo lapsus en los que pienso que mi Hamters(ginny) es una rata misteriosa dado que es blanca..xD Bueh...les dejo con otro capitulo ahhhhhhhohhhh (bostezo) de...Charlie Brown y la camara de gas..perdon..Harry Potter ,do you remember love?

**_Capitulo 03: One day of fun(en ingles todo queda recopado)_**

-Esta viva, la vio uno de los sirvientes del amo.-decía una voz femenina en la espesura de un bosque antiguo en el norte de Inglaterra.-Maldita bastarda.-

-Debimos matarla cuando pudimos, pero nada es perfecto.Ahora debemos preocuparnos que se calle la boca.Ah Por cierto, dile a tu hermana que se merece un Oscar por su forma de actuar, el amo esta encantado.-contestó un hombre reflejado por el Sol, en la tarde.

¿Me hablaban-preguntó una señora un poco mas vieja que la primera¿Saben que es de mala educación hablar de los demás, cuando estos estan encerrados en estupidos lugares muggles?

-Hola, pense que era muy seguro para poder escaparse-

¡JA!En tus sueños , claro esta.El amo me mandó para decirles que necesita que aniquilen a la pequeña niña, puede contar todo sobre el plan que les escucho aquella vez..Que lastima realmente me agradaba esa chica.-

Y los tres con pura maldad , largaron carcajadas, que auyentaron a los pajaros que pasaban tranquilos.Todo a su alderedor era de aspecto horrible y despreciable a simple entender humano.Nadie entendia como de ellos habia salido una criatura tan inocente , amable y calida.

-

* * *

Miselida sintio como un dolor en el brazo la despertaba, inmediantamente se despertó mirandolo.Notó una marca en forma de serpiente en él, haciendo que un escalofrio corriera rapidamente por su cuerpo.Era un tremendo dolor, sentia como esa marca le perforaba mas y mas en su piel , volviendose una con ella. Tardó unos minutos en dejar de dolerle, con calma tomo un reloj de la habitacion, ya era las cuatro de la tarde. Con mejor animo, salud y mentalmente estable, se sacó el pijama y se puso la ropa que día atras había guardado en el armario de Ginny, pero para eso debía volver a el cuarto de las chicas. Dado que Harry la cargó hasta su cama, para que descansada.

-Señora Weasley-le llamó Miselida, una vez que se puso unos pantalones de color beige con una musculosa azul marino.La Señora Weasley le miro, abrio la boca para decir algo como "Ve a la cama, debes descansar".Aunque Miselida le interrumpio-Muchas Gracias, no tenía que cuidarme.No soy su hija.

-Pero para mi lo eres, pequeña-dijó la Señora Weasley abrazandola , ambas alegres por su compañia mutua.Dos sonrisas dibujadas en cada una de sus caras, siempre con amabilidad.-Bien¿estas completamente segura de que estas bien-Miselida asistio con la cabeza con seguridad.-Oh, pues los chicos estan en el jardín , ve a verles.

Harry estaba acostado en la hierba , igual que Ron, cansado de tanta guerra de gnomos y de escuchar a Hermione con sus derechos y decretos que deberian realizar el Ministro de la Magia.Ginny estaba sentada, apoyando sus manos dentras de la espalda en el pasto, mirando las nubes blancas en el cielo celestel,mientras Hermione decidio rendirse de tanta plactica con un Gnomo, el cual hacia que la escuchaba pero luego se burlaba con sus compadres haciendo gestos con la mano, y ahora ella estaba parada, dejando que el viento manejaba con suavidad su pelo, algo que cierto pelirrojo vio con una cara sonrojada.

¿Les molesto-pregunto una voz en la puerta de atras de la cocina. Ginny se dio vuelta, parandose con fuerza, ese era el momento para comenzar de nuevo.Harry , cansado hasta no más, se limito a mirar hacia tras , lo mismo que hizó Ron, aunque Hermione se adelanto y abrazó a Miselida casi ahogandola.-Esta bien..Hermione...Estoy bien...No me mori.-

-Es que... te veias palida y...y...no tenias fuerza.¿No quieres algo para tomar o comer-preguntó una castaña preocupada por su nueva amiga Salio con rapidez del jardin adentrandose de nuevo en la casa.-Ya vengo.

Ginny se acerco a Miselida, expresandole que actuo mal por ciertas razones que Miselida sospechaba aunque no decia nada. Miselida no le recrimino nada , solo le dijo que no creyera todo lo que ve en primer lugar o lo que oyen, sino que la vea con el corazón.Harry y Ron seguian tratandose de levantarse pero las fuerzas los habian abandonado. Ginny miró con el cejo fruncido a su hermano que lamentaba no poder moverse.

Aunque cuando aparecio Hermione con una jarra de jugo congelado de calabaza cerca de unos cinco vacos, sobre una bandeja.Ron, tanto como Harry, se levantaron de un salto.Luchando entre ellos por quien tomaba la jarrra primero, haciendo que un poco de jugo manchada el pasto del jardín. Ginny observo con enojo la escena, pero ver a Harry sonreir entre carcajadas, esa sonrisa no se parecia a la de nadie que ella hubiera conocido.Aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda despegaban un fuego interno lleno de amor y calides.Hizó que la pelirroja se sonrojada , odiandose a si misma por aun recordar sus sentimientos por aquel moreno.

-Miselida¿te molesta si te digo Miss? es que es muy largo tu nombre-reprochaba Ron con carita infantil, Hermione le tiro un vaso por la cabeza.A lo cual este respondio tirandole a un gnomo que volvio antes de lo provisto.¿Y que dices?

-No veo ningun problema.-espetó ahora Miss (N/A xD yo tambien le digo asi,es más facil) tomando su vaso con calabaza.Eran demasiados amables para con ella, se sentía que estaba en otro mundo desconocido, mejor a cual antes habia tratado de sobrevivir, contra la soledad ,la tristeza, y el abandono. Ginny entendio que algo le pasaba a la joven , por lo tanto se sentó cerca de ella y le comenzó hablar de los chicos lindos que había en Hogwarts, sacando un disguto de Ron , y tambien Harry.

-Entonces...Hay uno de Slytherin, llamado Zabini que no es feo para nada, te lo juro por mi hermano- decía Ginny ,entre grunidos de Ron, Miss asistia con la cabeza.-Ahora bien, hay un chico que escuchado que las tiene muertas a todas las chicas de Gryffindor. ¿Sabes quien podía ser?

-Mmm...¿Harry-dijó Miss, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a Ginny que decia sí con la cabeza.Harry se puso rojo de verguenza objetando que era mentira-Vamos Harry, si eres lindo.Aceptalo y vive con la culpa.Aunque Ron tambien lo es.-Miss sabia cómo se pondría Hermione ante el comentario, bufando de..¿celos-Es broma, chicos... Solo son dos chicos comunes-

-Si, tan comunes como Snape bailando salsa con Malfoy-comentó Ginny, Harry y Ron se mataron de la risa ,mientras Hermione trataba de no reir sin parar.Miss no entendia lo dicho por la pelirroja-Pues veras, Snape es un profesor de Pociones que siempre pero siempre le quita puntos a cualquier casa que no sea Slytherin.Es amargaro , feo, nunca se lavó el pelo según Dean- Harry apretó los puños.-Y parece que su pátetica vida sera realizara cuando consiga el puesto de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras.

Miss trató de imaginarselo como un Ogro con un malhumor, luego al explicarle que siempre favorecia a Malfoy, al cual le tenía en mente un hurón rubio oxigenado (N/A xD que imaginacion)Depues de tantas explicación, qué vestido es mejor para ir a Hogsmeade, cómo no retrasarse en el colegio, y estudiar siempre (este último dado por Hermione, obvio,no?) todos se fueron a almorzar.

Ya sentados en la mesa, aparecieron Fred y George aunsentes esta el momento, haciendo que la Señora Weasley sonriera a cada segundo, termino de decirles que aquella tarde pasarian por el Callejon Diagon.Los gemelos trajeron consigo algunas golosinas "inocentes" para los invitados, al ver a Miss, se le quedaron mirando.Ginny fue la que explicó quien era mientras comia de forma brutal una pata de pollo.

-Ah, un gusto , damisella-dijó Fred.

-Es un honor tenerte...en casa claro-comentó George sentandose en la mesa.

-Si quieres ,mam�, los acompañamos a el Callejón Diagon, debemos arreglar todavia unos asuntos con el negocio.-Fred se sentó al lado de su hermano, tomando una ala del pollo.-Esta tarde es el gran momento-.

-El que estabamos esperando.-le siguio George triste , ambos se miraron y hicieron muecas de melancolia.-Extrañabamos a Oliver.

Harry se sorprendio , ya hacia mucho tiempo que no se sabía del antiguo capitán de Gryffindor, solo que ahora jugaba para un equipo nacional.Él tambien necesitaba encontrarlo , tenía varias preguntas sobre que jugadas serian más convenientes contra las distintas casas.(N/A Yo tambien lo extraño TTTT)¿Pero cómo harían para encontrarlo? Distante de la conversación de los gemelos , Harry y Ron; las chicas, incluida Miss, hablaban sobre los distintos gustos de música.

-Pues a mi me gusta The Cramberris-comentaba Hermione luego de tomar un poco más de jugo de naranja.-Aunque debo admitir que Oasis es realmente un buen grupo.-Ginny la miraba media rara, solo Miss pudo entender un poco lo que decia la castaña.

-Yo prefiero Las brujas de Macbeth.¿Te acuerdas que las escuchamos en el baile del ante año pasado-Hemione asistia con la cabeza, aunque el recuerdo de Viktor logro sacarle una mueca de asco.-Ese día...Michael.-Ginny miro triste su plato , sin poder retener lo horrible que se sentía luego que Michael la hubiera dejado por la ex-novia de Harry.Pero ahora debía de pensar en Dean, aquel muchacho que siempre la ayudaba con la tarea de Pociones, y le sonreia picaramente a cada comentario de la pelirroja.-Miss¿cúal te gusta a vos-

-Escaflowne, es una banda que paso por España hace tiempo.Son geniales,todas sus canciones son en magia antigua como rituales, pero no son pelirgrosas dado que pasaron muchos siglos antes de volverselas a oir. Es realmente agradable de oir.-Miss observaba a Hermione que tenía ganas de preguntarle todo sobre todo, pero la llegada del Señor Weasley,interrumpio la conversación.

Se paro cerca de la mesa, teniendo la atención de todos, carraspeo su garganta.-Ejem, bien.Hoy iremos a Callejon Diagon como sabra, en el cual pasaremos toda la tarde, hasta podria decirles que la noche tambien.Son asuntos especiales-

Por lo tanto, al terminar su almuerzo, los gemelos se fueron a cambiar de ropa para ponerse una mas "formal".Ginny se proba varios vestidos (uno rojo, otro violeta) pero se decidio por una remera escotada rosa palido y una pollera blanca con arabescos en rosa más fuerte.Hermione se puso lo primero que encontro, osea un vestido negro con dos tajos en cada lado de la cadera.Mientras que Miselida se vistio con unos jeans azules oscuros ajustados y un corset negro, pero poniendose una campera negra de seda.

En cuanto a los muchachos...

-Harry eso no te queda bien-le decia Ron mirando a Harry con una remera que tenia un alien en el frente y unos pantalones de jeans arruinados.Ron ya se había vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones azules oscuros.El único que faltaba era Harry.-Vamos, dejame ayudarte.-

¿Desde cuando sabes que es adecuado en la moda ahora?

-Desde que le interesa a ...mi-se apresuro a decir Ron , Harry lo miró extrañado."¨´Ultimamente esta muy fuera de lo comun, tengo que averiguar que le pasa" pensó Harry, mientras Ron sacaba una polera verde y unos pantalones beige. Al provarselo , Harry realmente se veia bien hasta se sentia con un poco mas de seguridad. Ambos bajaron para encontrarse con las chicas , lo cual hizo que les volviera roja la cara al verlas tan elegantes y lindas.Fred y George tenían ambos unos trajes raros,y muy llamativos.

Un ruido de un auto les indico que debía irse, el Señor Weasley estaba en el auto esperandolos, la Señora Weasley se había encargado de tener todos los regalos en el baul del auto. Todos subieron con una sonrisa en la cara, el auto tenía una capacidad para toda gente que escribe fanfic en esta pagina.(N/A xD bastante espacio).

* * *

En el camino, Fred y George le contaban chistes a las chicas, Harry le trataba de sacar informacion a Ron , del porqué sabia tanto ahora de literatura muggle y hechizos avanzados. Los señores Weasley se sentian que tenian más hijos, con la presencia de Harry,Hermione y Miss; era una gloria que no parecia terminar.

¿Nesecitan algo, chicos-preguntó la Señora Weasley , sentada en la parte del copiloto, mientras su marido conducia con suma velocidad.-En la cartera hay algunas ranas de chocolate.-

-Gracias ,mam�-dijo Ron abriendo la cartera y comenzo a repartir las ranas, pero para su sorpresa solo había seis."Quedaría sin rana Hermione"pensó fijando su vista en la castaña. Ron le pasó su rana de chocolate, ella le agradecio.Ginny contó las ranas mentalmente.

-Hermano¿No tienes rana-le preguntó por lo bajo.-

-No, pero no importa Ginny, siempre y cuando Hermione tenga una y la haga feliz.- Para Ginny aquella frase tuvo un doble sentido, y en todo el camino restante trató de decifrarlo.

Bajaron del auto, el cual dejaron estacionado en la calle de enfrete al Caldero Chorreante.Todos guiados por los señores Weasley, se adentraron en el Caldero Chorreante, saludaron por educacion y abrieron la puerta trasera.Molly tocó con su varita los peldaños que tiempo atras Hagrid había utilizado para entrar al Callejon Diagon.

Cuando se termino de formar la puerta , varios de los negocios cerraban aunque otros abrian.Algunos simplemente desaparecian con una nube gris, y aparecia un diferente negocio en su lugar.Arthur (N/A es mas facil escribirlos por su nombre)se adelantó para quedar enfrente de los jovenes.Y otra vez carraspeo su garganta, para llamarles la atención.

-Bien, ahora lo que haremos será...Ir a tomar el té en el negocio violeta que esta a mi derecha, cuando terminemos ya les dire que haremos a continuación.-Harry no tenía la menor idea de que pasaba por ahi, fijó su vista en la ropa del Arthur y Molly, era de primera cálidad igual que la de Ron y Ginny.-Y no se preocupen en el gasto,disfruten.-

El negocio se llamaba "Le Ciatie", al entrar una joven de no mas de 19 años los recibio con una cara alegre.Era realmente extraño ese lugar, todo pertenecia a adornos de la epoca medieval, pero con un poco mas de modernación. Había escudos con espadas en forma de "X" detras de ellos, debajo había un pergamino escrito con letra cursiva los apellidos de cada familia a la cual le pertenecia el escudo. Las mesas eran redondas y de madera vieja, pero brillosa. En el fondo, unos magos estaban sentados hablando animadamente, al mismo tiempo que tomaban de una jarra de tamaño considerable de cerveza de malba. Harry se sentia como si utilizada el "giratiempo" demasiadas vueltas de lo debido, volviendo en la epoca donde la palabra era el honor y el orgullo un elemento que cada caballero se ganaba con la victoria en batalla.

-Bienvenidos a "Le Ciatie".Mi nombre es Flora y sera su camarera por esta tarde.-La joven de pelo castaño oscuro, elevó sus ojos por encima de las cabezas y luego de unos segundos continuo hablando- Mesa para nueve por aqui.Siganme.

Caminando con dificultad para no llevarse nada por delante, llegaron a una mesa realmente amplia, la más grande del negocio.Arthur y Molly se sentaron cerca de Ginny, Fred y George a cada lado de Ron (para su disgusto),Hermione estaba ubicada a la derecha de Miss aunque a lado de Harry. La camarera volvio con los menus para cada uno, cuando se disponia a volver había una envoltura en el piso que la hizo resbalarse, estaba a punto de caer, sino fuera por un pelirrojo que se levanto rapidamente para tomarla por la cintura, haciendo que ella apollada su espalda en el pecho de él.

-Gracias-contesto Flora, cuando puso de nuevo sus dos pies en el suelo.Fred le sonrio con amabilidad-Muchas gracias, podría haberme lastimado.Oh¿no te lastimaste verdad? Genial , en mi primer día y lastimo a alguien por no mirar por donde camino.

-Tranquila , doncella.-respondio Fred, con su sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que Flora se sonrojada.¿Cuándo terminas tu turno?

Arthur,Molly,Ginny,Harry,Miss,Hermione, Ron ,George, Voldemort y Snape, que tenía un tutu rosa, miraron asombrados a Fred por su osadía.Para luego observar en la mesa a Voldermort y a Snape, pero estos ya estaban desaparecidos, o eran ilusiones de la autora(N/A a las 4 de la mañana ya no se sabe que es real o mentira)

-A la noche.¿Por algo? Ehh, si vas a demandarme te juró que no quise...-pero Fred le volvio a sonreir.Flora se ponía más y mas roja.-A todo esto ¿como te llamas?

-Fred. No es para demandarte, solo quería preguntarte si querías pasear con nosotros, ademas como dijiste es tu primer día eso si que se tiene que celebrar.Ahora no quiero molestarte más en el trabajo- dijó al ver que la señora detras, la cocinera, le gritaba para que se llevara las ordenes inmediatamente-Un placer, damisella.

-

* * *

En la hora del té, el único tema en conversación fue la actitud de todo Don Juan que tenía Fred con la camarera. Había varias opciones, como que Fred estaba medio solito por la ausencia de Angelina a su vida, y Flora se le parecia mucho, o que quería a la camarera para algún experimiento que tenía con George hasta había una version que decia que Fred es en realidad un mujeriego y no se pudo contener con Flora.

Ya luego de cinco tazas de chocolante caliente con canela, dos jarras de jugo de anana frutal y dos cafes con crema de Asturia, que contenia cacao amargo y azucar morena; salieron del negocio.La cuenta era un total de 15 Galleones, que pagaron gustosamente los señores Weasley, cosa que notó Harry , algo extraño estaba pasando pero no quería ser malagradecido para preguntar de donde había salido tanto oro.

-Bien, mientras esperamos que Fred termine de hablar con Flora- Ginny ,Hermion y Miss se rieron por lo bajo.-Vayan caminando ,Harry,Hermione,Miss, Ginny y Ron, hacia el local verde-señalo más hacia delante.-Nosotros esperamos a Fred y tenemos que hacer un pequeño tramite.Por lo tanto nos esperan en aquel local y no se les ocurra irse por ahi a curiosear.-Dicho y hecho, parte de los Weasley se quedaron en la puerta de la cafeteria.

Harry caminaba en forma de guia hacia el local llamado "La tienda de la esquina".Desde una ventana se veian grandes estantes llenos de libros, Hermione al pasar por la ventana salio corriendo entrando al local seguida por un Ron indiferente,una Ginny que miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle para ver si estaba ahi su novio y una Miselida encantada con todo su alrededor, dado que ella no había ido más lejos que el Caldero Chorreante.

La tienda consistia , por un lado, de varios estantes llenos de libros sobre magos y brujas famosas en la Historia de Europa.Enfrente, había una tabla, donde reposaban osos que abrazaban y hablaban con dedicatorias hacia tus dueños.Harry, en complicidad con Ginny, arreglaron a un leoncito naranja para que dijera cada cinco minutos "Hermione ama a Ron". Los aludidos luego de fulminar con la mirada a sus amigos, se pusieron rojos al igual el libro que Miss había tomado y leia con tanta pasion.Ginny se le acerco, luego de las maldiciones de su hermano para con ella, curiosa.

¿De qué trata-

-Es sobre la vida de una bruja italiana antigua-comentó Miss.-Cuando se enojaba con los hombres los convertia en cerdos cubiertos de barro.

-Ah, me agrada esa bruja-dijó Hermione cuando al mismo tiempo oia a Ron quejarse de que todavia no había podido terminar con su tarea¿Le pasó algo?

-Pues, nada mas escribe sobre la desaparecion de ella, despues que una tormenta atacará su isla, seguro que fue provocara por Poseidón.-siguio leyendo Miselida.Mientras que Harry, caminaba , observando cada objeto extraño con determinación, hasta que llegó ante un estante cubierto por tercio pelo negro.En el descansaban cinco obalos hechos por un material recistente, cada uno poseía un color diferente a los demas, Harry se acercó aun mas hacia uno verde botella.En él reposaba un espejo, que a sus costados tenía simbolos extraños

-Se llaman comunicadores.-Harry se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una ansiana de aspecto cansado.-Llegaron de Paris esta mañana, veo que tiene buen gusto, Señor Potter.-Harry iba abrir la boca pero fue interrumpido por la ansiana que se colocaba detras de la caja registradora.-Y ni se moleste por preguntarme cómo se su nombre, dado que yo jamás olvidaría el mismo rostro que tenía su padre cuando ingreso a mi tienda una vez, acompañado por sus amigos.Él al entrar, camino directamente hacia unos antiguos espejos, que era unos antiguos comicadores.No como estos que con solo decir el nombre de la persona , se la puede ver y hablar sin limitacion de tiempo y sin importar la distancia.-Comentó la ansiana mientras guardaba en una bolsa individual a cada comunicador- Realmente un gusto extraordinario.Ahora hagale el favor a este señora mayor, de aceptar su regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry asistio confuso-Mu..Muchas gracias,señora- Ron miró a la ansiana, se parecía a la mujer mayor que venia dulces en el tren.-Ehh, usted es muy amable.-

¡Chicos!Vamos, tenemos mucho que recorrer todavía-dijó el señor Weasley desde la puerta del loca, Harry le dirigio una última mirada de agradecimiento a la ansiana que sonreia con simpatía,luego se volvio hacia el Señor Weasley con el regalo de la dueña del negocio.Marchandose, se juntaron todos con Fred, Flora(quien estaba incomoda),George y Molly-Caminemos un poco,al terminar volveremos a cenar por algún restaurant.

-

* * *

-Entonces ahi, estaba yo con la Quaffle que atrape en la mano ,habia logrado atajar el penal-decia una voz conocida para los Weasley y para Harry, cuando doblaron se encontraron con el mismo Oliver Wood, solo que ahora parecia un poco mas grande y corpulento, estaba hablando con una nenita de no mas de ocho años.¿Qué piensas de eso, Dany?

-Oliver Wood-dijeron los gemelos , Oliver los miro y se abrazaron con fuerza.-Compadre ¿cómo estas?

-Bien, bien.Oh.Dany, ellos son Fred y George-le explicó Oliver a la nenita , la cual se rascaba con el dedo la cara.¿Te acuerdas que te conte sobre los golpeadores de Gryffindor?

-Ah...Fed y Gogo-repitio con un encanto infantil la pequeña, Harry y Ron se acercaron tambien para saludar a Oliver.Este les comentaba que ahora era titular de U.P, pero todavía algo que no le agradaba.Él quería transmitir el Quidditch , no solo jugarlo.Tambien les explico que la pequeña, que ahora jugaba con Ginny , era su prima mas chica a la cual trataba de inculcarle los secretos de un guardian honorable.

Hermione le explicaba a Miss que Oliver era un antiguo guardian y capitan de Gryffindor.Miss miró de nuevo a Oliver, se le parecia a alguien especial en la vida de ella, pero ..¿A quien?

-Bueno,chicos, fue un gusto verlos de nuevo.Luego arreglamos una reunion para seguir esta conversacion.Pero tengo que llevar a Dany con su madre.-con una despedida un poco melancolica, Oliver se fue con Dany de la mano, quien no dejaba de decir que le agradaba el "pelo-negro" de Harry.

Siguieron caminando, los gemelos no paraban de hablar sobre el Quidditch , cuanto les gustaria volver a jugar un partido al menos; cuando llegaron a la puerta del restaurant "Shit zu".Al ingresar se veia varias fotos de perros pequeños adorables, su pelaje tapándole la mirada tierna y alegre.Todo era muy oriental, no había sillas sino unas mesas de menos de un medio metro.

Con la seguridad de que se comía bien, según el Señor Weasley , se sentaron un poco incomodos al principio.Ron estaba calmado y parecia muy tranquilo.

-Hermanito¿tienes fiebre-preguntó Ginny poniendo una mano en la frente del pelirrojo.-No te has quejado de nada y hasta parece que conoces algo de cultura tibetiana.

-Dejame ,Ginny- replicó Ron sacándose la mano de Ginny de su frente.Tomo el menú entre sus manos y leyó un poco.-Ya sé, me voy a pedir una ración de arroz con salmón.¿Ustedes?

Harry no entendía ni una palabra del menu, aun asi pidio lo mismo que Ron, en realidad como nadie entendia nada menos el Señor Weasley, todos comieron arroz con salmón.

Cuando la camarera les trajó sus platos, comenzaron de nuevo a charlar.Flora escuchaba atenta a Fred , Ginny le susurraba cosas a Hermione quien reia después asistiendo con la cabeza. Miss se limitaba a mirar su plato cuadrado.

¿Pasa algo,Miss-le preguntó Harry fijando su vista en los ojos castaños claros timidos de su amiga.¿No estas feliz?

-Como no estarlo, me tratan como si fuera de la familia. Hasta me dan cariño de sobra, pero debes entender, Harry, yo nunca tuve esto.Y para mi es algo que quisiera guardar en un caja de cristal o al menos devolverles el favor si tan solo..-Miss dejó de hablar cuando Harry le sonrio calmadamente.

-Quedate tranquila, tu no le debes nada a nadie.En cuanto que los Weasley son la familia más cariñosa que hay, tienes toda la razón pero no por eso tienes que ponerte asi, Miss-Con un pequeño abrazo reconforto a Miss, quien cambia su mirada ida por una más alegre.

Unos minutos después y varias botellas de vino bebidas, pidieron la cuenta. Como la vez anterior el señor Weasley pagó la cuenta encantado, Harry realmente quería saber que era lo que pasaba ahí pero el ser hostil con aquellos a los que quiere no era su rutina.

Cuando salieron del restaurant, la noche se estaba en el cielo, las estrellas alumbraban ahora la pequeña ciudad.En medio del Callejón Diagon estaba una fuente, el agua se mezclaba con la brisa nocturna. El señor Weasley mandó a Harry a que buscada algo que se le había caido.

Comenzó a fijarse por el suelo, más cerca de la fuente y por difentes alcantarillas hasta darse cuanta que no sabía que era lo que buscaba el señor Weasley, pero demasiado tarde no había nadie detrás de él.¿Dónde estaban todos?

* * *

Holas de nuevo... X.X ya van varias horas que estoy escribiendo este capitulo, y me siento a mas no poder ,...cualquier minuto voy a caer dormida sobre el teclado.¿Pero quien me manda a inspirarme a las 2 de la madrugada? Ahora ya son las 6 am,... AHHAhahahaoo (bostezo mas fuerte) si escucho otra ave cantar, juro que le tiro con la pc por la cabeza...Ahora si, Fiat rojo 147, esto es una guerra personal, estas apunto de atropellar mi bicicleta, ya veras.-..—xD mis Gnomos te destruidan...and I will survive! Muajajaja...

Shagy-> Thanks again, xD espero que te vaya gustando el trama del fanfic... UU

Chaito, littlepeople.


	4. Cap4 Present with voice

**_Harry Potter , Do you remember love?_**

n.n Hola, como veran este fanfic continua , (para mi malestar mental).Para aquellos q se preguntan cúando comienzan los muchachos ir al colegio, pues les dire que no en este capitulo, pero si MUY PROXIMAMENTE.Me alegra saber que 2 alguienes almenos me leyeron y espero que continuen con el fanfic...TTTT sino me quedo sin review ...Estoy depre... problemas al estilo Hermione (Ron-Hermione-Harry?)por lo tanto ...u.u los dejo con el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Presents with voice**

¿Donde estan todos-Harry gritaba , pero nadie respondia.Se sentó intraquilo en una baca apoyando las manos en su rodilla."Si...Voldemort...fue...¡NO!" gritó entre sus pensamientos alterado, sin darse cuenta que la luz volvio.Proveniente de unas 16 velas reposadas en un pastel demasiado grande.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños,Harry-gritaron todos los Weasley al mismo tiempo que Harry se levantaba y abrazaba a todos con fuerza.Hermione le sonrio, entregandole un regalo pequeño , en vuelto en seda negra.

-Gracias-dijo Harry tomando el regalo, y luego se dirigio hacia todos.¿En dónde estaban? Pense lo peor a ver que no había nadie.-Ron se le acerco y le pego con cariño en el hombro.

¿Como podes pensar que vamos a dejarte solo en tu cumpleaños, cabeza hueca-Y asi se inicio una tipica pelea de adolecentes, pastel va pastel viene.Los gemelos tirandole algunas velas con pastel a las chicas, Flora que se reia de Fred.La señora Weasley que quería meterse en el medio a parar el asuntos, dado que mucha gente los veia raros. El señor Weasley trató que su esposa no hiciera nada, porque los muchachos debían divertirse, aunque sea acosta de luego tener que limpiar la calle y las paredes de los locales. Ginny quien colocó todos los regalos en la banca, tratando que Harry viniera a verlos , pero este estaba tan metido en la pelea que le tiro a la pelirroja con la torta.

-Perdona, Ginny ...No queria...Fue..-tartamudeaba como nunca, los nervios le volvieron de forma mortal.Ginny le fulminaba con la mirada mientras se limpiaba de la salsa de chocolate del pastel.Miss saco una servilleta y la ayudo a secarse.-Realmente yo...

"Pobre de Harry" pensaba Hermione sentandose en otra banca, los gemelos seguian cantando con ayuda de su nueva amiga Flora ; Ron alentó a Harry a que abriera los regalos con amenazas de otra guerra de pastel.Ginny siguio con mala cara todo el dia, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre.

Harry ,entre pucheros, tomo el primer regalo, proveniente de los miedo a que salga cualquier tipo de broma, ante su sorpresa entre sus manos se encontraba un anillo dorado con una esmeralda transparente en el medio.Los gemelos , cambiando su voz a una de super serios,le explicaban a Harry.

-Como veras , nuestro pequeño saltamontes, este anillo sirve para averiguar tus sentimientos (N/A-q representa a un roy xD).-decía Fred , tratando de sacar de su traje un pergamino bastante antiguo.-Cada color es un sentimiento, amarillo es igual a alegría.Azul a tranquilidad y asi hasta el final de los colores.Ten cuidado, si pierdes el papel, puede que el anillo no funcione.Estan unidos magicamente.-

Tomando precaucion, se coloco el anillo, mostraba un color naranjado extraño, pero luego averiguaria que era.Siguio abriendo los regalos, acompañado de los comentarios de Hermione sobre que deberia pedir presentes como libros, Ron no opinó al repecto haciendo que todos lo miraran extraños, Ginny seguia en su silencio solo hablando con Miselida.La señora Weasley se volvio hacia esta última, llevandola a un lugar apartado cuando todos miraban el libro que Ron le había regalo a Harry.

¿Ocurre algo, señora Weasley-preguntó Miselida, con temor a que le dijera que debía irse de inmediato de su casa.Elemento que fue reflejado en sus ojos, la señora Weasley le sonrio con calma.-Si quiere que me vaya, lo hare solo...

-Claro que no quiero que te vayas-parecia mas a un grito que a un susurro como pretendio ser, tomandola por los hombros y para que Miss la mirada a los ojos continuo- No importa como me entere, pero estoy al tanto que sabes que nosotros conocemos tu pasado.-Miselida se sentia morir-Pero eso no cambia en nada la relacion que tenemos todos contigo, no importa tus origenes o tu pasado. Te queremos, Arthur y yo, por lo buena persona que eres.Ahora como recompensa por nuestro grave error por hablar asi al aire.-Saco de su espalda una guitarra negra con simbolos blancos en los costados, a Miselida se le nublo la vista por las lagrimas que corria."No me meresco todo este cariño" pensó secandose rapidamente.La señora Weasley la abrazo con fuerza y cariño.

¿Pasa algo, mamíRon estaba parado cerca de ellas mirandolas extraño.Miselida nego con la cabeza, tomando con cuidado la guitarra.La señora Weasley les dedico una sonrisa y se fue con Arthur que asistia con la cabeza y miro por un instante a los muchachos.¿Sabes tocar?

Miselida estaba sumida en si misma , desde que toco la guitarra.Mientras Harry todavía estaba enojado por el regalo de Ron, el cual consistia en una guia de cómo enamorar a una chica , escrito por James Bond(007,Licencia para conquistar), Hermione tambien lo estaba pero por otro motivo y Ginny seguia con el malhumor desde que Harry le habia tirado el pastel.Los unicos que se divertian en conjunto eran los gemelos y Flora, que no paraban de hablar sobre su nuevo negocio con todo tipo de bromas para todo tipo de personas.

¿Eh-volvio en si , Miselida se sento en el suelo y colocó la guitarra para poder tocarla.Ron se sento enfrente de ella.-Si sé tocar, pero ...me da verguenza.

-No tienes porqué, ademas no creo que esos que estan por ahi -señalo a Harry que daba algo a Hermione y a Ginny.-Sean mejores que vos.-le dedico su sonrisa encantadora.-MMmmm¿te sabes alguna canción romantica?

"mm..Oasis, no; Queen, tampoco,Keanu ni ahi¿Qué toco?" pensaba Miselida golpiando sus dedos en la guitarra, debatia entre varias bandas de pop y a tocar sin previo aviso, todos los que estaban en sus mundos se juntaron hacia ella y se quedaron mirandola.

If i say i love you,  
you leave me again,  
everything is like hell.  
Cause you dont know, how i fell when the love come arround i m falling down, i cant talk to you i cant see you anymore but you dont care

La voz de Miselida, transpaso todos los corazones del Callejón Diagon, las personas pasaban y se quedaban inmoviles mirandola asombrados.Ginny dejó su cara de enojo, Fred se quedo quieto en un lugar sin hacer ningun ruido. Las notas iban despacio, junto con su voz, no desafinaba era como si fuera todo perfecto.

baby when you are gone I dont care what is wrong The day is always the same And the moon doesnt change at all When the love is lost When you are gone When my mind is like a ghost When you heart doenst know who i am.  
I think this is the end of times i think i m going down, baby when you are gone...

Parecia poco tiempo para Miselida desde empezó a cantar, pero todos seguian queriendo escuchar de nuevo su voz.La señora Weasley miro en complicidad a su marido, ya sabían que Miselida su único amor era la música, porque Dumbledore se lo comentó la misma vez que les dijó del pasado de la pobre.

-Ehh..-Miselida se ponía cada vez mas roja , a cada comentario de los gemelos con Flora, de Harry que decia que queria un CD de ella como regalo, Ginny preguntandole si podía cantar alguna canción de BlinK 182.No cabía más alegría a Miselida , habia vuelto con el amor de su vida, el canto , todo gracias a los señores Weasley, les debía tanto que decir Gracias no bastaba

Pasaron los dias desde el cumpleaños de Harry , el cual estaba encantado con cada regalo.Había recibido, con alegría, un libro sobre conquista, despues de pensarlo un rato tal vez lo necesitaba, el anillo de los gemelos, era raro pero le servia de mucho, al parecer no se conocia mucho a si mismo como creia, Hermione tuvo la amabilidad de regalarle un reloj que posería en sus agujas con las imagenes de Ginny,Ron,Harry y ella, asi podría saber donde estaban siempre, a ultimo momento arreglo un aguja más para Miselida. Los señores Weaseley le dieron a Harry la insignia de capitan de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que su padre habría guardado (o olvidado sin querer) en la casa de Sirius. Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Harry se volvio un poco frío en los últimos días de vacaciones, pero no era el único.

* * *

Miselida tomaba un poco de cáfe, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, se sentó sola en la silla verde, la cual desde hacia mucho era suya en la mesa. Las estrellas parecian apagarse ,aunque desaparecian en el día dejaban ese sentimiento de melancolia en Miselida. "La madrugada, la soledad, hasta las estrellas me los recuerdan"pensó bebiendo un poco mas de su cáfe. Últimamente , se sentia alejada de todos , ese sentimiento ya lo había vivido, en la casa de sus abuelos. 

-Los extraño...tanto- susurro tapando su mejilla con la mano, unos pasos le advirtieron de la presencia de alguien más en la cocina.Dando vuelta la cara hacia la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento-Harry..-

Y ahi estaba, Harry con una remera ajustada y unos pantalones amplios; sus ojos se juntaron, él en forma de saludo movio la cabeza, dirigiendo su atención al refrigerador. Sacó con cautela ,una botella de agua .Le dirigio una mirada sin expresion a Miselida .¿Qué haces a estas horas aqui abajo sola-su voz tenía un cierto deje de fríaldad pura.

-Lo mismo te pregunto-Algo estaba mal, dos amigos que se juntan de nuevo, volvieron a ser como tales y ahora el frío artico era lo único que tenían en común.Miselida se levanto ,lavando la taza ignorando a Harry por completo.Silencio de nuevo, ella miró de reojo la mano de Harry, estaba negro el anillo.¿Qué significa el negro?

Harry alzó su mano, obserbando con determinacion el anillo, realmente estaba negro.Puso su mano en su bolsillo trasero, sacó el pergamino, Miselida colocó la taza ya limpia y seca , en el armario de la cocina, sentandose de nuevo en la silla verde.-Significa "nada".-Ambos se miraron confusos, Harry se sentó en la silla opuesta a Miselidad-Algo te pasa, hace mucho que no te veo sonreir.-

-Sabes que lo mismo pasa contigo-

-Si, pero yo tengo motivo-

¿Y quien te dice que yo no tengo uno-

-Si lo tienes dimelo, te ayudare si me dejas-Harry se acerco mas a ella, lo mas que podía , teniendo en cuenta que la mesa estaba en el medio¿Es algo r..romantico-

-Yo no me envolucro en bobadas.-

¿Desde cual el querer a alguien es bobada-

-Desde cuando no me gusta nadie- Miselida miraba a todos lados menos a los ojos de Harry¿Entonces lo tuyo es por amor?

-No, el amor no tiene nada que ver.Es más por odio-Harry apretaba su puño con solo recodar-Un odio que no entenderías.-

-Claro, porque no soy una amiga tuya¿no es cierto?.Dilo, soy una mancha en tu pasado.Solo vengo a molestarte en el presente.- el rostro de ella se volvío palido, sus ojos parecian demasiado brillosos- No debi venir, aqui nadie sabe quien soy realmente.-

-Dinos quien eres de verdad, no te jusgariamos nunca.-

-Si lo harias.Siempre lo hacen, tu lo harias mas que ninguno. Ademas lo llevó en la sangre, es inevitable que me vuelva igual que ellos.No quiero...yo no quiero-Finalmente las lagrimas aparecieron derramadas sobre la mesa, Harry se levantó de su asiento.-No quiero odiar, no quiero tener que matar.La guerra, esa lucha constante entre ustedes y ellos por quien sabe que...¿Por qué siguen luchando si saben que de cualquier forma alguien morira?...Imaginate, que si no mueres tu, morira alguien que tiene familia, hijos a quien cuidar que no tienen la culpa de la elecciones de sus padres- Harry comprendio que hablaba sobre la guerra de Voldemort y los mortifagos contra la comunidad magica y no magica.- Yo..no quiero que me maten por tener a ellos como padres.

¿Quienes son tus padres-Caminando despacio sin alterar mas a Miselidad , se coloco en rodillas a su lado , tomadole la mano-Nadie va a hacerte algun daño, te lo prometo.-

Miselida le sacó la mano con brutalidad, abrasandose a si misma-No..No me hables..no querras hablarme cuando la verdad sea dicha...Cuando todos sepan quien es Miselidad Nightmare...Cuando ellos vengan a buscarme, para volverme suya.- Con valentía , Miselida miró a los ojos de Harry por primera vez, aquellos ojos verdes se les veia calidos, con una fuerza interior extraña.-Harry... no puedo decirte la verdad ahora, pero debes alejarte de mi..No quiero que haya mas muertes...-

No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes/No quiero que haya mas muertes

Harry sabía que significaba eso, que se sentía decirlo, él ya había gritado a los vientos de norte muchas veces en las noches, aquella frase. Desde la muerte de Sirius, de sus padres, y muchas personas mas, él no quería convertirse el guerrero ideal que todos querían, él no quería que la lucha continuara trayendo mas y mas perdidas.Solo quería vivir en paz, sin que nada hubiera pasado en primer lugar.Él la comprendio y por primera vez, entendio que no sufria solo.

-Ha..rry-susurró Miselidad, cuando por sorpresa Harry la tomo entre sus brazos, con fuerza.Seguridad, lo que sintio Miselidad fue una seguridad, alguien que estaba ahi, que aunque no supiera su mayor temor, le abrazaba con amabilidad para que no se sintiera sola, sola en el mundo de las lagrimas y tristezas.-Gracias- Ambos se quedaron juntos, abrazados durante varios minutos, hasta podría decirse una hora.

Separandose con lentitud, cada uno miro con felicidad al otro. Volvieron medios abrazados a sus cuartos, Harry le despidio con una sonrisa sincera , haciendo que ella lo imitada. Caminaron en cada uno de los cuartos y se durmieron al mismo tiempo en sus camas.Sintiendo que no estaban solos en el mundo.

-

* * *

-Buenos días , princesas- dijó Fred a las chicas cuando bajaron a desayunar, Harry y Ron ya estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo unas tostadas con frambueza.Hermione asistio con la cabeza, había dormido tan bien que no quería despertar y con desgano se sento enfrente de George, Ginny sonrio , realmente, estaba alegre, mañana ya estarían en Hogwarts y la tortura de seguir viendo a Harry pasaría, estaría de nuevo con Dean, mientras que Miselida buscó rápido con la mirada a Harry.Se sonrieron amistosamente, ella se sento delante de él, mientras que Ginny delante de su hermanito, "glotón". 

¿Donde estan mamá y papípreguntó Ginny, usando el cuchillo para cortar en la mitad su tostada.¿A dónde se fueron?

-Nos dejaron una nota , dicen que se fueron a comprar todo para Hogwarts, que iban a dejarnos con el desayuno y el almuerzo hecho, porque piensan que van a tardar.-George les servia a las recien llegadas unos vasos de jugo de calabaza.-Tenemos todo el día libre, y quien que lo difrutemos al máximo.-

-Pero nada de bromas-espetó Hermione con una autoridad recordatoria a McGonagall, los muchachos le tuvieron medio por unos segundos-Si quieren algunos vayan a las colinas, pero tenemos que cuidar la casa.Les propongo que hagamos algo.. algún juego en casa asi no preocupamos a tus padres.-miraba con decision y seriedad a los gemelos, haciendo que su alegría de hacer una rebelion en casa fuera borrada.

-Tienes razón , Hermione- se dispuso a hablar Ron, luego de terminar su tostada. Todos los presentes, mas Hermione; se quedaron helados.Nunca pero nunca, hubieran esperado que Ron dijera eso.-Pero...¿a qué jugamos entonces-

Esa fue la pregunta que rondo por las mentes de nuestro jovenes amigos, durante el desayuno no se oyó ni una palabra. "Si jugamos a la botellita, nahhh es demasiado abrupto""Tal vez le guste las damas""Si hacemos torneos de ajedrez, de seguro les gano"Solo dos personas que se miraban en complicidad, no pensaban en lo que harían"Gracias ,Harry".." De nada, Miselida".Ginny observó a Miselida y Harry, no tenía porque enojarse, ellos son amigos de hacia tiempo; pero no podía controlar su enojo.

-Ya sé-saltó Ginny, haciendo que Harry y Miselida dejaran su contacto una sonrisa de malicia , se dibujo en su cara.-Pues¿qué les parece "verdad o consecuencia"-

Varios asistieron con la cabeza, pero otros negaban por verguenza.Luego de una votación justa , se decidieron por jugar "Verdad o Consecuencia".Los gemelos corrieron los sofas más para atras , Ron y Ginny sacaron la mesita pequeña del medio de la sala. Todos se sentaron en ronda a las ordenes de Ginny.

-Bien, el juego consiste en esto : un jugador le preguntara a otro ¿verdad o consecuencia?.Si dice verdad, se le hace una pregunta de la cual debe responder con toda la verdad posible pero si dice consecuencia, se debera hacer lo que él jugador diga.-dijó la pelirroja sentada en una punta de la ronda.Algunos miraban nerviosos, sabiendo que asi sus secretos peligrarian.-Comienzo yo...Ron ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?.

El pelirrojo temblo en su asiento, Ginny sabía casi todo el y podía hacerle pasar verguenza con las mensiones de algunas palabras.-Verdad-susurro con miedo profundo.

Ginny hacia la que pensaba, Hermione por algún motivo quería oir la pregunta de Ginny y más aun de lo que contestaria Ron a su vez.Harry temia por la seguridad de su pelirrojo amigo, mientras los gemelos tenían caras de malicia "familiar".¿Cuándo estabas durmiendo te oi decir .-Si,te quiero- a quien se lo decias y por qué-

Hermione se sentó lo más cerca de Ron posible para escuchar su respuesta, Harry esperaba que no sea lo que imaginaba y Ginny se regozaba en la gloria de saber que su hermano iba a decir la verdad.-Esta soñando con Hermione- todos le miraron con los ojos como platos.-y Harry-continuo para desgracia de una castaña-El sueño se trataba que Hermione pensaba que nada mas la queriamos por los apuntes.-La aludida asistio con la cabeza.-Pero con Harry le deciamos la queriamos, eso es todo.-

La comunidad pelirroja se deprimio , todos creian que era el momento culminante de la historia "amor-odio-grito" de los dos.Pero una vez, se equivocaron; Ron elegio a Fred que hizo de Snape con sindrome rosa (N/A xD este..gay¿).Que luego le tocó a George hacer de león salvaje.Ahora era el turno de Miselida, pero estaba vez preguntaba Hermione.

-Elijo verdad- dijó abrazando a un cojin violeta, parecia más un pijama party.Los chicos estaban acostados mirandola, Ginny no solía levantar la vista del piso luego de confesar que Malfoy no era feo feo.

¿Quien fue tu primer novio-Por algún motivo razón o circustancia aparente , la fiesta se acabó sin respuesta de la pelirroja de cabellera más oscura, porque los señores Weasley llegaron ante de lo previsto.Cargaban con tantos libros, pergaminos , tinteros, comida para lechuzas y gatos, mapas astrologicos, una foto de Snape en el tutu rosa (N/AxD es hermoso asi), y varios cosas mas que tuvieron que cargar luego los chicos.Parecia que la preguntaba como había aparecido se habia ido (N/A Chau pregunta).

El almuerzo pasó volando,se pronostica que esta en Paris ahora.Los gemelos molestaban a Ginny con lo dicho de Malfoy, y a Ron por soñar con Hermione ,aunque no sea por un tema amoroso.Harry era el único impeacable, en ese sentido, Hermione y Miselida no tenían nada dicho o hecho para que los gemelos la burlaran.Y asi fue que la tarde llegó, cada uno guardaba todo para el proximo día, el mas importante, el que estabamos esperando (N/A FanOfficial the Oliver W).

El moreno con la cicatriz se paseaba por la escalera para llegar al cuarto y dejar el último libro de Hechizeria de nivel máximo en su baúl.Cuando se encontro con Miselida, un mar de dudas, sentimientos mesclados con salsa de confusion (N/ALa receta al final del cap).aparecieron en la mente de Potter.

-Disculpa ,Harry ...tengo que...-Sus ojos se encontraron, ella a dos escalones arriba y él apoyado en la pared.Era una fuerza que los atraia y los soltaba, los confundía y los alocaba, era la fuerza de creerse mas que amigos.-Oye, dejame de mirarme raro.

-Tu empezaste.-

-Si ,claro, niño torpe.-

-Muevete no quiero escuchar los problemas de Miss Simpatia.-

Ahora si que eran miradas asesinas, si las miradas mataran todos en el fanfic serían asesinos.Harry se fue rapido a su cuarto, aunque sabía que Miselida lo decia en broma, claro que eran chistes entre amigos.Se acordo que debía hablar seriamente de algo con ella.Salio de nuevo , esta vez dejando el libro en la cama ,de nuevo Miselida estaba en la escalera, "Es una tortuga caminando".La tomó del brazo sin que ella pudiera negarse, la llevo al patio de la casa. La sento con calma en el pasto , en la cara de ella solo había un poco de enojo.

-Quiero saber que hago en el pasto.-Harry tambien se sento enfrente de ella.¿Me vas a decir?

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-Aquellas palabras funcionaron para calmar el enojo de mentiras de Miselida, que ahora reflejaba un poco de temor.-Mañana estaremos en Hogwarts, me preocupa que cualquier persona de Slytherin quiera hacerte daño.-

-Harry yo..-

-Me preocupa que caigas en la casa de Slytherin y te separen de mi de nuevo.-En sus ojos se veia una tristeza , Miselida queria decir algo pero no podía, simplemente , no podía.-Tengo temor que te pase algo raro, se que estoy loco.Pero mi deber es cuidarte.

Ella asistio con la cabeza, Harry se le parecia a un hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Sonriendole , dejaron de hablar con tanta seriedad que estresa los nervios a todos.Volvieron a su platica de amigos.-Dime...¿Quíen fue tu primer novio?

-Claro que no te lo dire-Miselida se levantó abruptamente.-Es algo personal...-

-No se lo digo a nadie-Harry tambien la imito, poniendo cara de perrito perdido.-Por favor.-

¿Para qué? Si ni te acuerdas.-Se tapó la boca, había hablado de mas-Me tengo que ir.-

-No-Harry le tomo del brazo¿Quien fue?

Unos segundos en absoluto silencio, sin contar a los grillos, se quedaron quietos como estatuas griegas.En la cara de Miselida, había dos manchas rojas en el lugar de las mejillas,Harry seguia sujetando el brazo de ella con un poco de fuerza, sin lastimarla.

-No quiero decirte.-

-Dime-

-No-

-Si-

-Eras vos-

* * *

O.o era Harry? Dios, quien se lo esperaba? xD Ni yo, y eso que escribo el fanfic... me pregunto que pasara con que Harry fue el primer novio de la Miselida, ...Ginny sentira celos o aparentara estar super enamorada del Dean,el sueño de ron,...fue asi?  
Hermione NO LEYÓ UN LIBRO EN SEMANAS? ohhh OO me sorprende como cambian las cosas por el fanfic...En cuanto quien es Minmay, creo que en este cap esta super claro...xD Zero-G Love- Zero G love xD sii soy yo...jajaja...Nahh, es la M. (por eso el nombre ...M con M). Luego la lisa o Misa, es nada menos y nada mas que Snape jajaj xD. Y Roy es Fred, Claudia es Hedwig, Hermione es Zentraeli...y todo los demas son algo pero no me acuerdo... xD Delirios de una mente peligrosa.Fiat 147 , se que me lees CORRETE UN POCO MAS xD pobre mi bici tiene dias sin ser usada... hasta tiene telarañas...Ya veras auto... si tengo que llamar a la brigada de Snape con tutu rosa lo hare , solo para que te vayas. 

Respuesta de los Review-

belglez-> Gracias por tu review, ..tenes razón pero la inspirancion llega cuando quiere, le voy a tener que decir algo...UU..xD me alegra que te guste, para eso lo hago para que ustedes lo disfruten.

Shagy Sirius-> Gracias , otro review, otra alegria en el corazon de esta pobre escritora.Bien, Minmay es Miselida,...ahh NO TODO ES LO QUE APARENTA SER,...

Finalizo el CUARTO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUE TENGO EL HONOR DE LLAMARLA (por telefono)

HARRY POTTER, DO YOU REMEMBER LOVE?

HP-yes, I do

FK-O.o que haces aca?

HP-Entre por la puerta

FK-. otra vesh la deje abierta...


	5. Cap 5 Home sweet Home

**_Harry Potter, Do you remember love?_**

Wenas y Santas, volvi si lo sé...algunos me quieren asesinar ..UU.Pero que no cunda el panico, la historia se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, pensandolo bien, nunca estuvo tan BUM! xD.  
¿Cuales fueron sus primeros novios? DIganmelo en el review, pero ¿Cuales fueron sus primeros besos? xD es que quiero saber, es divertido el tema. Les cuento que mi primer novio (esto va a sonar raro) fue un lindo cachorrito de dos años menos que yo, que me beso cuando me vio en la cara...y asi lo elegi a mi perro actual xD El Wallace ... Y ahora tengo al Wally, al Ginny y Oliver (son mis hamter,..por alguna razon Ginny es una loca , siempre quiere escapar de la jaula .).Bueh me desbio del tema¿saben ? Se resolvio el problema , me quede con Ron,y estoy feliz de estar con él...Gracias por leerme,... si es que lo hacen y sino..pues...BUAAAAAA , son malos, BUAAAA, yo escribo para ustedes BUAAA ,leanme xD...Es mi último intento por que me lean .. no tengo más ideas... Mmm mientras los dejo con el Next Chapter...

* * *

Capitulo 5 Home sweet Home

Una niña pequeña estaba sentada en el patio de una casa extraña para ella, sus cabellos rojisos oscuros eran movidos por el viento. Hacia un poco de frío, se sentía sola cada vez que visitaba la casa de alguna persona amiga de sus abuelos.La puerta se abre de nuevo, la niña teme que sea ese feo niño grande que la molesta.En cambio era... un niño pequeño, con el pelo despeinado y unos antiojos graciosos.

Hola-dijó él, poniendolela campera roja que él lleva , en los hombros de la nena.-Toma, no tengas frío, sino te enfermas,.-

Gracias, no quiero entrar, ese niño grande malo me quiere pegar-admitio la nena apunto de ponerse a llorar¿Cómo te llamas?

Harry¿vos-

Miselida- pronuncio la niña con dificultad.- Lindo nombre, Hagui.

El niño se rio, ambos se quedaron juntos mirando un poco el cielo.-Eres linda- Miselida se puso roja.-Mas linda que las chicas de mi colegio, ellas me tratan mal.-

¿Por qui-

Porque me dicen raro.-

Miselida se acerco más a Harry, dandole la mano cariñosamente.-Tu no me pareces raro...Hagui-

Él la tomo sonriendole.¿Te gusto?Porque si te gusto...Quieroqueseasminovia.-dijo atropellaramente el pequeño.Miselida le miro y asistio con verguenza.

No te entendi lo demas..hablas rapido- comentó Miselida , Harry por un momento se le quedo mirando las pecas en las mejillas.-Me ...gustas..-

Como contumbre desde siempre, los dos se quedaron callados.¿Seras mi novia-Ella asistio, él la abrazo calidamente.El frío no parecia ningun problema.Entre los dos ,se sentía algo de proteccion.  
-

* * *

Harry...Harry...DESPIERTA DORMILON, DEBEMOS IRNOS- le gritó Ron, pegandole con la almohada.El moreno se pegó un susto, se puso unos jeans y una camisa bajo rapido por las escaleras, haciendo un ruido hasta la cocina, estaban todos desayunando lo más tranquilos, miro el reloj de la pared eran las nueve de la mañana.-jajaja- se oi detras de él, Ron estaba descostillandose de la risa.-Era una broma antes de empezar el colegio- 

Si, muy gracioso ,Ronnie-

No hables, tonto-

No se peleen- dijó Hermione comiendo su pan con mermelada de frutilla,estaba relajada.Los dos muchachos la miraron extrañados de la nueva actitud de tranquilidad de su amiga.-Sintense, sino se moriran de hambre.-

Miselida observaba a Harry por segundos , volviendo a prestar atención en su bebida. Los gemelos parecian deprimidos, iban a estar solos de nuevo, motivo de sus caras largas. Ginny pretendia no mostrar la sonrisa más amplia del mundo que sentía en su interior.

Me acorde de todo- susurro Harry cuando Miselida paso cerca de él, para dejar en plato en la cocina.Al oirlo a Harry , se quedó dura, sin expresion alguna.Trago saliva, poniendose roja de nuevo.-Miselida.¿Pasa algo-Hermione le presto a tencion.Miselida negó con la cabeza , coloco el plato en la cocina ,disculpandose , se fue al dormitorio de las chicas.-mmm...estara rara hoy-

Si,pero te llevas mejor que nunca con ella-comentó Ginny, quien recibio un codazo de Hermione-Digo...se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

Eh...si...creo-Harry no podía explicarles que cada vez que la ve, una imagen de esa niña hermosa sonriendole diciendole que si aparece en su mente.El desayuno como de constumbre fue silencio y motomono.  
-

* * *

Al llegar a King Cross, los gemelos sacaron pañuelos , poniendose a llorar sin remedio.El señor Weasley ayudo con los carros de las chicas, ya que los muchachos pueden solos. Ya con todo listo, atravesaron el muro para llegar a la estación 9 3/4. Los chicos fueron rapidamente a dejar su equipaje junto en un bagón del tren. Al bajar para despedirse de los Weasley, Miselida se encontró con alguien..agradable. 

Cuida por donde caminas.-Nada menos y nada mas que Draco Malfoy, el rubio malhumorado de Slytherin.Tiró su cabellera para atras con su mano derecha.¿Te conosco?

Si me conocieras, no me estarias hablando asi.-Miselida si tenia caracter y paso golpiandole el hombro a Malfoy.Bajó del tren, Harry ya estaba siendo (abrazado o es afixiado) por la señora Weasley, mientras que el señor Weasley hablaba de la responsabilidad de cuidar a Ginny con Ron.-Holas...¿me perdí de algo-

La señora Weasley se volteo hacia Miselida, casi la estrangula. Luego recibio un discurso del señor Weasley sobre lo importante que era estar siempre entre amigos, para su alegría se fueron juntos con los chicos al tren. Saludaron a los señores Weasley y a los gemelos.

Miselida, ahora te vamos a ser el tour por el tren-bromeo Harry palmeandole la espalda-Estos son bagónes, repite conmigo ba-go-nes.-

Ahhh, Y lo que te falta en la cabeza , se llama ce-re-bro-

Hermione y Ron se reian ya en el bagón sobre las discuciones de Harry y Miselida por quien era mejor buscador de los dos.Ginny se habpia ido a saludar a su "peluche", Harry hizo señales de asco al igual que Ron.Miselida , al terminar la discusión se puso a ver la ventana.  
El paisaje era hermoso, los arboles estaban a los lejos, el cielo gris como a ella le gustaba.Sintio una molestia en el brazo, debía de mojarlo asi siempre calmaba, disculpandose se fue a uno de los baños mas cercanos.

Te digo la vi , es una chica extraña.Parece que es alemana o algo asi, lo que me sorprendio que habla con toda naturalidad con Potter-

¿No me digas? Ja, debe ser una sangre sucia que no sabe con quien habla.-

Si tu lo dices, algunos de los muchachos dicen que es linda.-

Pero alguna ves los muchachos no dijeron que alguna chica era linda, son todas mentiras.-

Miselida oia todo desde la puerta del baño, teniendo su brazo bajo el agua helada.Según escucho, eran dos chicas que pasaban tranquilas, sin importarles quien las escuchara. "Sangre sucia"¿sería por ser hija de muggle o por tener padres...oscuros?. Su alegría desaparecia con el viento, ahora sabía que no podía encajar en un lugar donde ya le insultaran desde el principio.

Salio en silencio del baño, colocando la manga de su buso de nuevo como estaba, el dolor había pasado.Miro a ambos lados del tren, estaba confundida.Si volvia con Harry, le preguntarian porqué había llorado, pero sino lo hacia los iba a preocupar más y mas.

Nightmare, grata sorpresa verte aqui-pronuncio una voz grave y sensual.

Miselida levantó la vista sin animos, para encotrarse con grandes ojos grises que la veian.Aquel cabello oscuro cual noche, esa tez blanquesina.Era...no...No podía ser...

Wishmak-El joven asistio con una sonrisa mas pronunciada.¿Qué haces aqui?

Lo mismo que tú, ir a Hogwarts-

¿No creen que se esta tardando Miselida-preguntó preocupado Ron, luego de devorar sin piedad una rana de chocolate.-Ya hace diez minutos que se fue.No es bueno que ande sola.

Ahh,tranquilo , yo ire a buscarla-Harry se levantó de su asiento, camino rapido hasta encontrarse con un chico de su misma altura que habla serio con Miselida.-Mise...-

Vete, no te acerques a mi de nuevo.-le dijó Miselida al muchacho que cada vez se le acercaba mas.Harry se acerca y coloca una mano que toma Miselida, poniendose junto a él-Harry-le abraza.-Harry el es Nethan Wishmak, mi "amigo" en el antiguo colegio.-

Oh, veo que tienes un no-Miselida le lanzó una mirada fulminante-amigo.Un Gusto -este le dío la mano a un Harry desconfiado.-Nos volveremos a ver.-dicho esto el misterioso chico desparece , dejandola sola con Harry.

No preguntes- Miselida se encamino de nuevo al bagón del tren, Harry le siguio extrañado por la escena que acababa de prensenciar.Abrieron la puerta, Ginny ya estaba ahi con Dean, Miselida miró a Harry, este estaba sin expresion.-Hola.-

Ginny le presentó a Dean a Miselida, ella encantada estaba de hablar con el "novio" de Ginny.Ron se había ido, para salvación de Dean, mientras que Hermione seguia leyendo un libro sobre "Encantamientos musicales".Dean había cambiado, el pelo largo le quedaba bien , tenia varios mechones que se le caian a la cara. Detalle que encontro encantador Ginny sonriendo como boba.¿En donde estabas, Miss-preguntó la pelirroja, captando la vista de Hermione.

Fui al baño, me dolia ...cabeza.-mintio Miselida, rapidamente desvio los ojos hacia Harry, este no dijo nada.¿Falta mucho?

El tren llegó a su destino , como habitualmente hace, bajaron todos juntos; aunque Ron quisiera asesinarlo cada vez que le tomara por la cintura a Ginny.Pasaron cerca de Hagrid, quien estaba feliz o actuando como tal, en su rostro yacian varias ojeras y bostezaba sin remerdio, luego de los saludos habituales, Miselida se tuvo que ir con Hagrid para los botes, sintiendose como una grandulona entre tantos niños, pero no era la única.Seis chicos y chicas más estaban parados cerca del lago, junto a los botes esperando que el semi-gigante les diera las ordenes de subir.

Mientras que Harry ,Ron y Hermione se subían a un carroza, en cuanto a Ginny se quedó con Dean en la carroza, Ron estaba a punto de tomar la varita, queriendo alejar aquella persona no digna de su pequeña hermanita, pero Hermione, entre palmadas en la espalda y un discurso sobre que ella no es mas una niña que nesecita del brutal espiritu de su hermano, logro quitarle las malas intenciones del pelirrojo.

Pero , Hermione, entiende.No me siento seguro que ande con Dean, no lo digo porque no confie en ella, es que...Sé que.-Ron no pudo terminar su frase cuando Hermione le pegó una patada en la pierna, este gesto fue entendido cuando la castaña señalo con la cabeza a Harry, quien se perdio mirando el paisaje, entre sus pensamientos , desconectandose del mundo mágico.-Tienes razón.-finalizo el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza rendido.

¿Quien creen que va a ser nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema , nerviosamente pasaba sus manos sobre las piernas; Ron seguía boca abajo y Harry en sus pensamientos.-Muchachos¿qué les pasa ahora-

Para mala suerte de la castaña , la puerta se abrío, notandole que ya estaban en la puerta del colegio, bajó sin animos. Harry seguia en sus pensamientos, preguntandose porqué le molestaba tanto que Miselida conociera a otro chico; o el hecho que no queria hablarlo con el.Ron no mostraba signos de alegría al pasar por la puerta y notar que Peeves no estaba ahi, como de costumbre o que recibiera abrazos de sus amigos ; desde el verano ,sentía la debilidad de crecer , de volverse maduro, para crear este personaje literario de los libros que leía Hermione, quería volverse un buen amigo de ella.

Caminaron en silencio, sentandose en la mesa de Gryffindor.Muchos cambios en las facciones de los alumnos, nuevos cortes de pelo, nuevas parejas, algunas antiguas que seguian estables.  
Dumbledore , ya en su puesto delante de todo el colegio, hablaba animadamente con Flitwick. Harry se percató que no había ninguna persona nueva en la mesa de profesores.

Las puertas de abrieron , entrando por ellas los nuevos estudiantes en espera de su seleccion.Miselida estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, parpareaba obervando el techo , luegos las mesas , aquel muchacho que Harry había visto en el tren estaba detras de Miselida sonriendo.Algunas chicas suspiraban al verlo pasar, comentando entre ellas ; por un razón notable Harry no lo soportaba desde que se conocieron. Malfoy lo vio, abriendo y cerrando la boca, de seguro que estaba criticandolo.

McGonagall estaba parada enfrete de todos, con el taburete y el pergamino en mano. Levantandose, provocando que los alumnos se callaran inmediatamente, Dumbledore espero un segundo y comenzó con el típico discurso de principio de año.

Bienvenidos , alumnos.Para algunos sera la última vez que tengan su cena de principio de inicio, para otros será el primero.Antes de comentarles que el bosque prohibido , esta realmente prohibido para todos los alumnos que no quisieran estar en peligro , tengo el honor de anunciarles que nuevos alumnos de colegios extranjeros se uniran con nosotros este año.- Entre los alumnos que estaban parados en medio de la sala, Harry vio como Miselida se sonrojada de inmediato.-Quiero que sean tratados como cualquier alumnado mas, si llegó a oir alguna queja sobre el maltrato de ustedes para con ellos, se tomaran medidas igualatorias al hecho de la discriminacion.-Los ojos de Dumbledore, se volvieron más azules que nunca.-Ahora que comience la ceremonia de selección.-

McGonagall desplegó su pergamino , comenzando a llamar a los alumnos uno por uno.La ceremonia parecia eterna para Harry, ya queria que Miselida estuviera con él en Gryffindor; que fuera su cazadora en el equipo como había hablado, que hicieran la tarea juntos, que se rieran de las locuras de Neville en Pociones.

Harry, mira.-Hermione le golpeo el codo a Harry, quien estaba nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos.Miselida se sentó en el taburete, cerrando los ojos, el sombrero se posó sobre la cabellera pelirroja oscura de la joven.

"Oh, veo cualidades perdidas hacia tiempo, tiempo en donde la maldad ya yacia en las mentes de los jovenes...Tú, posees todo , puedes hacer todo lo que quieras; el valor para afrontar los peligros, la astucia de pensar los problemas desde todos sus puntos de vista, sin temor de tener que trabajar constantemente hasta la inteligencia de saber lo que ocurre a tu alrededor." La voz del sombrero susurraba en la mente de Miselida, los nervios se relajaron tranquilamente." Sin embargo, hay algo, algo que los demas no notan en ti, no te pareces a tus padres, si temes en eso, eres mejor que ellos en todos los sentidos ; ...pero tu corazon, aquel que grita en mis oidos, desean con todo ser parte de un mundo opuesta al que has vivido...Por lo tanto...quiero que estes en..."

* * *

Muajajajaja, si me volvi mala ; n.n no tengo clemencia ante vosotros ; nahh es broma . Lo siento sino es largo, o sino tiene sentido. Tengo que admitir que estos dias, estuve...bueh... les cuento que me enamore, perdi en el amor, y volvi a ganar asi que tengame paciencia... 

Respuestas de los Review-  
Belglez-Gracias de nuevo, jajaja la expreccion de Harry es normal..tipo como chico comun que se entera de su vida amorosa tiempo despues..Muchas gracias por leerme .,...xD

Para no terminar melancolicas, o algo por el estilo...tengo que decirles que EL FIAT 147 ROJO, NO SE MUEVE...Llame a la policia, me dijeron que tengo que hablar con el dueño, pero este no aparece ; ya van dias y dias...y mi bicicleta me mira tierna, pidiendome ayuda...Buahhh., Fiat 147, te doy un caramelo de anana, si dejas a mi bicicleta en paz... xD la nesecito,ella me necesita..es mi hermana XD...

DESDE YA, gracias a todos, los veo luego adiosssssssssssssssssssssss


	6. Cap 6 This story about a girl

Harry Potter, Do you remember love?

Antes que nada, lamento si el capitulo anterior era muy corto, es que tuve problemas para concentrarme con el pobre fanfic.Además me agarro la mania de dormir y dormir, pero de vuelta a la escritura.

Belglez-Gracias, me hiciste llorar con eso del puntazo por la escritura y los comentarios.(No quiero que el fanfic sea triste o amargo, por eso pongo cosas felices tambien).Sé que la gente se lo pierde sino me lee, y agradesco desde el fondo del armario de Snape (donde guarda su coleccion de Tutus) todo los reviews tuyos.Voy a terminar el fanfic , aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida xD.

Advertencia Este capitulo es REALMENTE triste, cualquier persona que este deprimida y lo lee, depremiendose mas, no me hago responsable de acto de suicido o llanto.UU

Escenas del capitulo anterio

r-Harry, mira.-Hermione le golpeo el codo a Harry, quien estaba nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos.Miselida se sentó en el taburete, cerrando los ojos, el sombrero se posó sobre la cabellera pelirroja oscura de la joven.

"Oh, veo cualidades perdidas hacia tiempo, tiempo en donde la maldad ya yacia en las mentes de los jovenes...Tú, posees todo , puedes hacer todo lo que quieras; el valor para afrontar los peligros, la astucia de pensar los problemas desde todos sus puntos de vista, sin temor de tener que trabajar constantemente hasta la inteligencia de saber lo que ocurre a tu alrededor." La voz del sombrero susurraba en la mente de Miselida, los nervios se relajaron tranquilamente." Sin embargo, hay algo, algo que los demas no notan en ti, no te pareces a tus padres, si temes en eso, eres mejor que ellos en todos los sentidos ; ...pero tu corazon, aquel que grita en mis oidos, desean con todo ser parte de un mundo opuesta al que has vivido...Por lo tanto...quiero que estes en..."

Capitulo 6- This is story about a girl

"Gryffindor" gritó la mente de Miselida.

"Gryffindor"gritó el sombrero ante el publico espectante, toda la mesa de Gryffindor victoreaban como costumbre cuando alguien más se les unia. Miselida se sacó el sombrero, lo dejó en el taburete, miró a Harry, corriendo a su encuentro. Los dos se abrazaron con alegría inocente, aunque los chicos de la mesa dijeran lo contrario.

-Lo logré ,Harry- decia Miselida sentandose a lado de Harry, Ron estaba contento y Hermione seguia sonriele con felicidad.Pero nuestra querida pelirroja, tenía una cara de malhumor, la única persona que la descubrio fue Hermione, dandole un codazo en el estomago, para que Ginny le respondiera a la pregunta que le dijo Dean, ya hacia minutos atras.-Estoy...ahh no puedo explicarlo, ahora soy una leona.-

Varios en la mesa se rieron, Neville se presentó con Miselida, un poco timido.Ella estaba tan fuera de si que no dejaba de hablar con Neville, sobre todo, haciendose asi buenos amigos.La ceremonia continuo lo más tranquila, hasta un momento que subio aquel muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos grises parecidos a un espejo reflejando un día nublado, y esa exprección de misterio. Miselida dejó respirar un segundo a Neville, observando como el sombrero se movia de un lado a otro ; Harry nunca había visto que el sombrero se pusiera asi de loco.

Malfoy sonreia con complicidad a sus complañeros, susurrando que aquel muchacho de seguro era una serpiente más; hasta decía que si era un excelante mago como él (N/Acofcofmentiracofcof) llegaría a ser un alumno más para convertirse en mortifago.Los dos gorilas, que Malfoy tiene como guardaespaldas, se reían a lo bobo ; haciendo que la Parkinson les pegada a cada uno con la varita.

-Draco, amor-le llamó ella al rubio que ahora tenía cara de asco y espanto.-Estas un poco raro¿esto no tiene que ver con Potter, no-El rubio negó con la cabeza, siguiendo con la mirada la selección de aquel joven misterioso.Parkinson le imitó.¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Lo mismo se preguntaban todos los alumnos y profesores en sus puestos, Dumbledore era el único quien la calma lo había gobernado."Mmmm, interesante, creo que este joven es un poco rebelde" pensó el director , viendo como el sombrero seguia con su lucha mental.

Luego de unos segundos más, completandose asi cinco minutos desde que el joven se sentó comodo en el taburete.El sombrero , dejandose vencer gritó bien fuerte , con un deje de odio, nunca oido, la casa correspondiente para el muchacho.Al oirlo, Miselida miró con miedo a Harry, quien no entendía porque ella se ponía asi cuando este chico estaba cerca. Malfoy sonrio con malisia pura, ahora si que él tenía la de ganar, Parkinson no entedía la actitud de su "huroncito cariño", como le decia en privado.Hasta Snape que estaba seguro de que aquel joven sea parte de su escuadrón, se asombró.

"Gryffindor"-se le oyó decir al sombrero, el joven dejó el sombrero en el taburete como hacian todos y se sento en la punta de la mesa de los Leones, nadie quería saludarlo. Miselida abrío la boca para comentar algo, cuando lo vio sentarse ; pero se calló cuando el joven la miró.

Despues de terminar la ceremonia, Dumbledore anuncio que el día de mañana ingresaria su nuevo profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras, Snape hizó una mueca al estilo "Odio a la escritora, ni siquiera ella me deja con el puesto".Habló sobre el baile que se realizara el día de Halloween, muchas chicas rumoreaban con sonrisitas que Ron encontraba desagradable.Y para terminar, les comentó que este año habría salidas a Hogmeade para los alumnos de quinto año(inclusivo) para adelante solo los Sábados, y para mañana a la noche , los que quisieran ir, deberían tener una autorización de sus padres o tutores.

-Como escucho unas cuantos ruidos gastricos- algunos alumnos se sonrojaron ante la mención.-A comer-dijó Dumbledore , elevando sus manos , la comida aparecio en las mesas de los alumnos como en la mesa de los profesores.

-Miselida¿de donde lo conoces-preguntó Harry sirviendose jugo de frutas silvestres.

-De mi hantiwo coleggio- dijó la joven comiendo a lo bruto, nunca en su vida vio un banquete tan grande, dato notado por los presentes que la anunciaban como nueva rival del pelirrojo.Tragó la comida ayudada con golpecitos en el pecho, volviendo a hablar.-De mi otro colegio.-

Harry recien ahi (N/A el chico es despistado enserio) que Miselida nunca le contó donde había estado, o como estaban sus abuelos.Pero en aquel momento no quería empezarla a molestar, dejandolo para otro momento.Ron se había comido ya cinco platos de sopa italiana, Miselida seis platos.  
Realmente había una guerra de glotones en la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo relatada por Seamus, quien estaba un poco más tostado y adulto.-La señorita Nightmare va ganando por seis a cinco..Pero¿qué es lo que veo, el señor Weasley la alcanzado maravillosamente.Señoras y señores , esto podría terminarse en segundos como en unas cuantas horas-el público (Ginny,Hermione,Harry,Neville y Dean) aplaudia , victoreando a los dos por igual- Ahora el señor Weasley lleva ocho platos de sopa italiana, pero la señorita Miselida ya a comido como nueve...Se ha terminado el concurso.Damas y Caballeros el vencedor es... Ron Billius Weasley.-De nuevo el público aplaudio con las fuerza que la vez anterior , Miselida sonria alegre , mientras que Ron largaba cada carcajada con un pedaso de comida en la boca.

Al terminar de comer, Harry acompaño a Miselida hasta a la Sala Común, atras de ellos venía Hermione recliminandole a Ron que no debería de comer asi, podría enfermarse ; Ron asisitia con cabeza , poniendo su mano en la panza ,ahora si que le dolia.Ginny se había quedado muy atras del grupo, ya que ahora era perfecta debía acompañar a los de primero.El joven de los ojos grises seguía en silencio a Harry.

-Esta es la dama gorda-le explicaba el moreno.-Siempre te pide una contraseña , tienes que acordarte o te quedas fuera de la Sala.-La dama observó la joven con un deje de alegría.-La contraseña de ahora es LeonHeart.

La puerta se abrío, mientras la dama gorda hacia una revencia como bienvenida.Harry se sentó en el sofa, cerrando los ojos, alegre de volver a su dulce hogar.Miselida fijó su vista en la decoración dorada y roja, el joven entró , y sin previo aviso, le tomo el antebrazo a Miselida.

-Nightmare, me alegra estar en tu casa.-Harry dejó su momento de paz, fulminando a ese joven que no le caia bien.-Veo que tienes amigos, siempre fuiste tan sociable.-

-Me sorprende que me digas ese cumplido-Miselida estaba calmada , aunque sus ojos hecharan fuego.-Siendo el más popular entre las chicas del Liceo.Ahora si me sueltas, podré sentarme a descansar.-Este la soltó , Miselida se sentó cerca de Harry-Me decias, que los dormitorios estan separados.

Harry asistio sin dejar de observar como se iba al cuarto el joven, algo entre él y ella había pasado por el medio de la sala y se lo había perdido.Entre pensamientos y minutos que pasaron , la gente que se disculpaba y se iba a su encuentro personal con Morfeo ; Ron y Hermione , acompañados por Ginny de muy malhumor, se fueron antes de que Harry pudiera decir "Buenas noches".Dean, Seamus y Neville, entre bromas y sonrisas; se dirigeron sin darse cuenta que Harry estaba sentado en el sof�, hacia sus habitaciones.

-Vamos-Miselida se paró despues de haber estado largo tiempo sentanda cerca de Harry, mirando el fuego con sus colores y la forma de moverse aunque el viento lo quiera opacar.Ella se quedó parada esperando una respuesta que hasta ahora nunca recibio.

¿Quíen eres-La voz de Harry era fría, altanera hasta fuera de ser el mismo Harry Potter conocido por todo el mundo¿Quien es él¿Que hiciste durante todos estos años?Estoy harto, de saber que has pasado por muchas y muchas cosas ; pero de ninguna me cuentas.Soy...Soy tu amigo, se que nos conocemos y no nos vimos por mucho tiempo.Y que las cosas cambian al pasa del pasado.Pero no voy a aceptar que me alejes asi como asi de tu vida.-

Miselida bajó la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cara tan fuerte, que las lagrimas corriendo rápidamente por su rostro.Harry se paró , camino hasta las escaleras hasta que la dulce voz de suplica le pidiero un segundo para hablar.

-Tienes razón-dijo Miselida, secandose las lagrimas.-

¿En que-

-En muchas cosas-

-Ah, si eso era todo, mejor me voy a...-

-Mejor te quedas a escucharme.-Harry se sentó sobre los escalones de la escalera, su rostro estaba tenso.-Empezando desde el principio, aunque esta charla se vuelva egocentrica.-Él negó con la cabeza, pidiendole que continuada sin problemas.-Mi completo nombre es Miselida Artemisa Fallgott, el apellido de Nightmare es de mis abuelos paternos. Mis padres...mis padres..-varias lagrimas siguieron su curso sin darle importancia a la mano que los secaba con fuerza.-Mis padres desde que yo era chica , eran mortifagos.-Harry abrío los ojos , sus manos se encerraron entre si con furia.-Torturaron si piedad a más de cien muggles, hasta... asesinaron a mis abuelos solo por el hecho que ellos querian ayudarlos a salir en manos de ...ese bastardo(Aclaración-Voldemort)...Aquel día que nos vimos, fue el útlimo día que ellos estuvieron vivos , Harry, por eso me acuerdo de cada detalle de nuestro encuentro...-Harry se levantó despacio acercandose a ella, su rostro dejaba la amargura de no saber quien era ella que estaba junto él, y abriendole paso a la nesecidad de protegerla como pudiera.-Además... ellos...TRATARON DE MATARME...siendo yo su única hija...No comprendo...No entiendo...No deseo ser como ellos, no quiero ser aquella persona que no tiene NINGUN derecho en matar a la gente...PORQUE AUNQUE SEAN MUGGLES, MAGOS, O SQUIB , CUALQUIER SER TIENE UNA VIDA Y LUCHA CADA DÍA POR ELLA ; NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA GENTE QUE QUIERA DESTRUIRLA PORQUE NO LA CREEN DIGNA DE VIVIR...NADIE PUEDE JUSGAR A LOS DEMAS...�¡NADIE!

Entre los brazos de Harry, Miselida lloró amargamente ; el silencio fue apagando el gritó de la joven , solo la llama de la chimenea iluminaba a los jovenes.-Perdoname...No quiero que pienses que soy debil.-El alma y corazón de Miselida estaban quebrados por el sentimiento de culpa que conlleva con las muertes malogradas de sus padres.Harry negó de nuevo con la cabeza, sabía que si hablaba , las lagrimas saldrían sin freno.- Temo que algún día alguien venga a buscarme para formar parte de los..que e..llos fueron... Temo aun más que traten de lastimar a más gente que amo...Temo, Harry , perderte a ti, a Ron, que ha sido un hermano mayor para mi, a Hermione que sin ella no sabría muchas cosas, a Ginny por dejarme ser una amiga para ella...pero sobre todo a ti..que sin tus animos, sin tus ganas de hacerme feliz , en tan poco tiempo, me has hecho sentir que no tengo que ser algo por mis origenes sino por lo que dice mi corazón.-Harry se separó un poco, para admirar el rostro de Miselida, los ojos de la joven estaban llenos de brillos anaranjados ; le acarecio lentamente haciendola sonreir de gratitud.

-Eres una tonta.-

¿Por qué-

-Por pensar que te iba jusgar por algo que no eres, y no deseas ser.Por pensar que como no te iba a dejar entrar de nuevo a mi vida, por siquiera imaginar que me voy a lejar solo porque los mortifagos vengan a buscarte.A mi me persigue Voldemort, y estoy mas acompañado que nunca. No llores, en cambio, sonrie, alegrate que tienes una vida...una vida nueva que tanta gente te dio.Tus abuelos que te protegieron hasta el último momento, ellos no desearian ver a su linda nieta llorando como una magdalena por su culpa.-Harry comprendío, que había alguien mas en su interior que hablaba por él, y era la voz de la compresión, entendia lo que ella sufría , lo que sentía lo que era y quería dejar de ser.-Pero mas que nada, quiero decirte que cualquier cosa, hasta la mas minima , me lo digas con sinceridad.No quiero que un tonto secreto nos separe de nuestra amitad.Ahora, creo que estas cansada, como yo, por lo tanto.Mi lady, te acompaño hasta la puerta de su castillo.-Miselida se secó las lagrimas de nuevo, caminando junto con Harry hasta el final de las escaleras, despidiendose con un abrazo; cada uno se acostó sobre la cama. Agradeciendo de volver a estar juntos.

-

El día siguiente, los primeros en levantarse fueron Ron y Ginny,con los estomagos haciendoles ruido a cada paso dado.Hermione bajó tiempo despues con desgano, no había dormido muy bien , Miselida y Harry llegaron mas tarde a desayunar, la noche anterior no les había permitido concedir el sueño con normalidad. Ya en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos comian en calma, observando los nuevos horarios.

-Wow-gritó Ron , levanto su brazo y acercandolo para leer bien lo que decia.-Harry...No tendremos Pociones hasta el Viernes por la tarde.Esto si que se pone bueno-Comiendo su tostada con mermelada, siguio leyendo.-Ahora tenemos..mmmm Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...Pero...si ayer Dumbledore no nos presentó al nuevo profesor.-

-Tal vez quiere darnos una sorpresa.-Ginny estaba mejor, el sueño la había relajado.-Espero que no sea una mala sorpresa.-

¿Cómo que-preguntó con inocencia Miselida.

-Como tener a Snape de profesor.-Hermione tomaba su cafe mirando por el rabillo del ojo los horarios.-Aunque no lo creo porque los Viernes tenemos tantas horas de Pociones, que Snape tendría suficiente tiempo para sacarnos unos cien puntos solo con respirar.-

-Acá dice que despues de DAO(defensa contra las artes oscuras), tenemos Herbología y Transformaciones.No esta mal, me agrada-Harry tenía una cara de feliz cumpleaños, cada muchacha que pasaba lo miraba sonrojada.¿Soy yo, o las chicas son raras?

-Lo dices porque ahora eres el chico más popular.-Todos se le quedaron mirando a Ginny.¿Qué? Ayer Padma me lo dijó, comentó que Malfoy y Harry son los más populares entre las chicas, claro esta seguido por Ron.-El pelirrojo estupio todo el jugo de calabaza que estaba ingiriendo hacia el suelo y la silla.Su rostro , finalmente, le ganó en color a su pelo.-Vamos, Ronnie, si con tu inocencia y ese nuevo corte de pelo, no creo que haya castaña que no te mire..-Hermione fulmino a Ginny con la mirada.-digo..castaña , tambien como rubia y pelirrojas.-

-Eh si-Miselida vio a Hermione¿Qué tal si vamos llendo a ...las clases-Calmando las verguenzas y los enojos entre las chicas, juntos llevando el nuevo libro, se fueron hasta el aula superior del segundo piso.

La puerta estaba entornada, no se podía ver mucho solo unas luces negras y violetas.¿Entramos-preguntó Hermione.

Detras de los chicos, estaba una persona alta, tapada por una túnica con capucha , de un violeta su brazo , llamó la antención de Ron , haciendolo gritar de susto.

-Pueden entrar.-dijo la voz dentro de la capucha.Los chicos se le quedaron mirando, mientras el sonido de una campana marcaba el inicio de las clases.¿Qué esperan-

-

Bueh asi termino este cap, mines folks.Es triste, lo se pero no alegría sin una tristeza por venir o habiendola pasado.Belglez espero que aunque la historia no sea tan buena, sea tan gentil de leerla...Quiero agradecer que el pasado no siempre va a ser nuestro presente,

El fiat no se va xD el fiat no se va...POBRE DE LA BICI... se le pincho dos gomas...BuAaAaAaA

Chauuuuuu xD 


	7. cap 7

**_Harry Potter, Do you remember love?_**

_Tarde, últimamente el fanfic viene muy atrasado, lo siento a la gente que me lee (Dark y Belglez).Pero es que me pasaron cosas y mas cosas y ni siquiera pude escribir en mi diario intimo xD (si tengo, UU).Lo lamento mucho, y se q dar justificaciones no sirve de nada porque el hecho esta todavia, asi que sino me quieren leer mas :''''( lo comprendo...Ah una cosa más, yo tenia todo los capitulos friamente planeados y ahora la hoja se perdio...espero que no sea el pibe del fiat 147 rojo... U

* * *

_

**Capitulo 7-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.**

Ya pasados los cinco minutos desde que Harry se encontró con la dama en la túnica violeta oscura, cada alumno estaba en su banco esperando que aquella señora enfrente de ellos se presentara como la nueva Profesora de las Artes Oscuras.

Como ya estan todos, creo que es mas que obvio que yo soy su nueva profesora.-Con sus manos se retiro la capucha que obtruia la vision de su rostro.Ron abrio la boca sorprendido por los ojos rosados llamativos que tenía la profesora.-Mi nombre es Desiree Witter, por lo que veo nunca vieron a una ninfa florecial.-Movio su cabello de un violeta no tan oscuro como su túnica, la piel era palida como la de Malfoy.

¿Ninfa Florecial?-preguntó Hermione , alzando la mano.Los alumnos no dejaban de mirar a la profesora con ojos raros.-He leido que existen cerca de las grandes plantaciones de rosas violetas en Francia.Hay habido muchos casamientos entre ninfas y humanos en todo la historia de la magia.-

Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.-La profesora ignoraba como la seguian mirando los estudiantes, anontando en una carpeta negra, los nuevos puntos que recibieron los Leones.-Bien, como dijó la señorita...-oberservo con sus ojos a Hermione por unos segundos.-Granger, eso es la difinición de una ninfa florecial .Solo que no nos lleva a el tema de hoy que quería tocar en la todos sabrán, en el mundo mágico hay difentes clases de dragones.Algunos son agresivos por naturaleza, como el Cornacuerno Hungaro, o inofencivos como la Bola de fuego en su habitat. Pero lo que no saben muchos magos, es que los Dragones son los abuelos de los magos.

Hermione al oir tanta bobedía junta levantó la mano con un impulso sobresaliente, Ron negaba con la cabeza, "siempre tiene que preguntar todo". -Profesora¿a qué se refiere como los abuelos de los magos?-

Pues simplemente que todos los inicios de la magia humana provienen de los legendarios animales misticos, como los magos oscuros aquella magia proviene de las difentes formas de Naginis Occidentales que había en aquellos tiempos.El inicio de todo fue con el inicio de los asombrosos animales, como dirá el Profesor de Historia Antigua.-Se sentó arriba de su pupiltre, mirando con atención a cada alumno.-Por eso se dice que los que hablan parsel, son magos oscuros;para la gente si uno se viste de negro es mago oscuro para la sociedad, como si uno, en este caso, habla parsel.-Harry sonrio , un comentario muy acertado según el moreno.

Varios alumnos comenzaron a escribir en sus pergaminos, pero la mano de la profesora les negó con disciplina.-No quiero que escriban esto, es solo un prologo, solo quiero darles la introduccion al nuevo tema que vamos a cursar, asi que relajense y escuchen mi linda vos-dijo sonriendo simpatica, algunos chicos ya la veian atractiva en su forma de hablar.-Bien, como les decia: Si cada especie de mago proviene de un animal legendario¿Nosotros, que somos magos ,de que animal provenimos?...Pues -Colacá su palida mano sobre una mochila negra cerca de la silla, y saca las sufientes hojas para todos los alumnos-Quiero que ustedes me lo digan, para conocerlos tengo que conocer sus origenes por lo tanto me van a escribir como son, que les gusta mas hacer con la magia que poseen y que animal les gustaria que fuera su antecesor , por decirlo de alguna forma...Señor...mmm..:Weasley, quiero que lo reparta para cada alumno-Ron se levantó con las orejas de un rojo carmesi, se acerco con torpeza a la profesora y tomó las hojas con nervio.Hermione le miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras Harry y Miselida se reian por lo bajo.-Quiero los ensayos para el proximo Lunes, pueden irse.-La campana sonó justo a tiempo.Los alumnos , recogiendo sus mochilas y con el tipico "Hasta luego, profesora", se fueron a su proxima clase con las hojas que un nervioso Ron les había dado.

A mi me parece una buena profesora.-admitio Miselida cuando caminaban todos juntos hacia Herbología, hacia el invernadero número seis.-Ya quisiera tener esos ojos.-

¿Animales misticos¿Dónde se vio que los magos provienen de animales?-La castaña parecia enojada por algun asunto ajeno al cual hablaba-Por lo dicho de esta profesora, los magos tienen magia porque algunos animales se la dieron...Esto..es inaudito.-dijó abriendole la puerta del invernadero a Harry, riendo por el malhumor de la castaña, Ron, quien miraba al cielo para no decir algo que la moleste más, y Miselida, quien asistia con la cabeza.

* * *

Luego de Herbología, que consisitio una hora y media de escribir sobre las plantas que usaban los magos antiguos en los rituales sobre la naturaleza, y Transformaciones, que repasaron todo lo visto el año pasado en unas pocos ejercisios.Miselida le iba bastante bien, para desgracia de Hermione.

Me cae bien esa McGonagall¿esta casada?-preguntó Miselida sentandose en la mesa de Gryffindor para almorzar, Harry se sentó a su lado y Ron enfrente, Hermione en diagonal pero con cara de perro.

No lo creo, pero si lo estuviera sería bueno que sea con Snape, asi le quita lo amargo-comentó Ron, haciendo reir a todos menos a Hermione que seguía seria.-¿Te pasa algo , Hermy?

No me digas asi, tonto.No sabía , Miselida, que supieras mucho sobre la conversion de jarras japonesas en koalas.-Los ojos de Hermione hechaban puro fuego,"¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa más que yo?"pensaba mientras apretaba en su mano el tenendor.-¿Algo mas que sabes y quieras compartir con nosotros?-

Pues...-Miselida miraba a Harry en busca de alguna respuesta.-En el colegio ...-

Por cierto¿A que colegio fuiste antes que Hogwarts?-preguntó de nuevo Hermione-Nos contaste que estabas en Francia..¿hablas frances?

Miselida miraba ambos lados de la mesa buscando alguna respuesta, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Harry lo notó y le tomó la mano, trantando de tranquilizarla ,pero la pelirroja oscura seguía en sus nervios.

Fuimos a "VareKai Sentai", queda en Alemania.-Nethan , aquel muchacho que siempre aparecia de las sombras se estaba sentando al otro lado de Miselida-Ambos hablamos aleman con fluides¿no es cierto, Nightmare?-

Como no te vi hoy, pense que te habias ido, Wishmak-

Claro que no me alejaría de nuevo-la voz de Nethan sonó mas seria de lo acostumbrado, Harry le seguia con la vista, ciertos motivos tenía para no aceptarlo como amigo, Ron siguío con su comida como si nada pasada y Hermione mantenia su enojo expuesto en las palabras.

Asi que hablan aleman¿podrían decir algo para mi?Soy amante de Alemania.-La castaña estaba hecha furia, nadie pero nadie tiene el derecho de tocar su terrible territorio, siendo la perfecta en las materias y ese día estaba dolida de que una estudiante extranjera supiera mucho más de lo que es debido segun Hermione.

Ich bleide wer ich bin-susurró nerviosa Miselida, poniendose roja de vernguenza.-Es un dicho de los ancianos, nos decian que teniamos que pensar en eso cuando estuvieramos confundidos.-Nethan asistio sonriente al ver a la castaña con una mueca de disgusto.

Tuvieron que pasar segundos con algunos minutos , para que Hermione se calmará."Oh, me estoy poniendo paranoica"pensaba mientras almorzaba."Si ella sabe algo mas que yo, no es porque es mejor sino diferente".

Asi que te llamas Nethan-repuso Ron al silencio incomodo, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.-Buen nombre.-

Si , lo es.Mis padres me llamaron asi por...-

...por su abuelo, Nethan I, quien batallo con Dumbledore en la guerra contra aquel mago oscuro.Es un honor , ojala bla bla bla-bromeo Miselida, mirando atenta a su trozo de pollo.

¿Te lo acuerdas?-preguntó Nethan-Ja! pense que te habias olvidado de mi.-

¿Saben?Me voy a buscar a la bibloteca , la informacion para el trabajo de la Profesora Witter.-Hermione iba a levantarse para ir con Miselida-No, gracias igual Hermy, prefiero ir sola.Adios-La joven se fue lo antes posible, sin que nadie pudiera hacer o decir algo al respecto.

* * *

Cada paso, traia a la mente de Miselida un recuerdo, una alegría pero tambien una tristeza."¿Por qué volvio?Yo era feliz sin él, lo fui y lo soy mas cuando estoy cerca de Harry y Ron.Ahora ensima Hermione anda rara, no creo que confie mas en mi...debe haber algun motivo"dialogaba Miselida, entrando inquieta a la Bibloteca. Las mesas estaban vacias, ya que todos los alumnos estaban almorzando ; pero la biblotecaria seguia ahi leyendo un libro media dormida.

Disculpe ,señora, busco un libro que hable sobre los inicios sobre la magia humana.-susurró con cuidado Miselida, para no molestar a la biblotecaria, la cual abrío un poco mas el ojo y se fue hacia un estante, tomó un libro grueso y negro, lo dejó en la mesa y volvio a su asiento.-Ehh, gracias.-

Miselida caminó despacio, sin querer hacer ruido, acerco su mano ante el imponente libro."El principio" tenía escrito en la tapa con plateado.No había autor, era anonimo, muy raro pensó Miselida.Una mano se apoyó sobre el hombro de la joven asustandola hasta la muerte.Volteandose rapidamente, Miselida vio con grandes ojos aquel joven con el cual compartio tantos momentos de debilidad en su pasado...

"...Pero para mi sos alguien muy conocida, mi amiga del alma y mi amor a la vez"-aun podía escuchar su voz en la mente.Varios segundos pasaron para que alguno de los dos hablará.

* * *

Corto! ES MUY CORTO! ...INSPIRACION? DONDE ESTAS? TT.TT buaaaaaa, estoy re mal gente..me refiero al pobre fanfic...lo estoy dejando de lado.. xD y ya encontre el porque... Drache... Bueh, pero ademas de eso, el trabajo de la casa y el tema de mi cuarto me tiene hecha una bomba de tiempo, creo que voy a explotar si escucho de nuevo unos clavos... UU saben? el tipo del Fiat 147, me estuvo mirando con esa cara sonriente de "jajaja tengo tu bici, es mia".-.. Pobreshita la bici esta sola cerca de ese auto horrendo... si es muy feo xD... Bueh.., saludos a todos los que me quieren (matar) y a los que no me quieren (cerca) asi que...esto fue todo por hoy...

xD Gruss Gott!

Pd- Lo que dijo Miselida fue... "Sigo siendo el que era". Refendete cuando uno no sabe ni quien es, entonces pensas que eras antes y lo que sos ahora.. xD por eso la gente no cambia sino los componentes que la rodean...


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter , Do you remember love?**

UU hola, si lo se... esta una tonteria seguir cuando no se tiene review...pero por algun motivo espero que todo cambie y la gente me lea...La Historia es confusa por lo tanto voy a resumirla ahora para aquellos q no me captaron una...

Miselida es una niña , que cuyos abuelos eran vecinos de Harry Potter, ella se hizo amiga de potter (hasta la novia) en una sola ocasion cuando se conocieron, pero ese mismo día los abuelos de Miselida murieron porque los padres de ella, los mataron..siendo mortifagos..Al dejarla sola a la pequeña se tuvo que ir a Alemania, al colegio Varei Kai, donde se conocio con Nethan Wishmak, un joven compuesto de puro encanto y misterio(shi ke shi xD)..Pero ahora los dos se encuentran en Hogwarts,en la misma casa (Gryffindor) junto con Harry ,Ron y Hermione..la castaña anda rara ultimamente...pero eso es unos de los temas que se van a dar en este capitulo... No se vayan xD

_**Capitulo Ocho- La poción y la profesia**_

Harry , al despedirse de Ron y Hermione, se fue directo a su cuarto. Caminando rapidamente por los pasillos, sin dejar de notar que las muchachas lo miraban en forma rara y tenebrosa.Algunos de los jovenes , con los cuales se encontraba, le dedicaban a él muecas de asco.  
El morocho apresuro mas el paso para terminar , justo en cuatro minutos, en la puerta del cuarto.Al abrir se encontro un poco de desorden, claro esta se había complentamente olvidado de ordenar todas las cosas el otro día.  
Levantando almohadas, acomorando sabanas y colocando sobre un estante un libro particular.Harry se le quedó mirando, algo en él , le era familiar.

"Cómo conquistar una chica y no morir en el intento" ese era el titulo del libro que Ron le había dado de presente al moreno.Harry lo abrio en la introducción, sintiendose ridiculo de querer leer semejante bobería, pero al menos sabía algo mas de las chicas.

Escrito en negro esta la "Introducción", en los bordes de las paginas había varios corazones y un aroma de perfume barato se olia desde adentro.Al pasar la pagina, Harry noto que su anillo estaba anaranjado, según lo que sabía del anillo eso significaba "curiosidad", algo que Harry ya sabía que sentía en ese momento.

-"Antes de conquistar a cualquier chica, debes saber a quien quieres conquistar con todo tu corazón.Por lo tanto vamos a hacer varios ejercicios para entender quien es tu media naranja"-leyó Harry haciendo muecas de dolor.Lo que le faltaba era hacer deberes de amor.-"Primero, con un pergamino y una pluma en mano, escribe tres nombres que te vengan a la mente.Tienen que ser si o si, uno masculino y dos femeninos.En este momento no importa el orden de los femeninos".

Sintiendose un poco tonto por seguir las reglas del libro, Harry sacó de la mochila de Neville una pluma y un pergamino."Luego se lo devuelvo" pensó el muchacho, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y comenzo a escribir, al terminar reojeo el libro para saber que hacer despues.

-"Cuando hayas acabado, veras que el primer nombre (el masculino) es de tu mejor amigo; alguien al cual siempre puedes confiar, un verdadero compañero de aventuras.-Harry se alegró de haber escrito a Ron como nombre masculino en el pergamino.

-Esta es la parte más dificil del ejercicio.Dado que el segundo nombre de la lista es la persona que es parte de grupo de amigos, es una chica más de la pandilla que te llevas barbaro, un ejemplo de hermana.-Mirando se nuevo el pergamino, el nombre de "Hermione" estaba despues que Ron; sonriendo ,Harry continuo la lectura-

- Y es aqui donde todos los hombres tienen problemas, el tercer nombre pertenece a la persona que tu mas amas.. y a la cual cuidas mas sin saberlo.Hay algunos hombres que sin darce cuanta colocan dos nombres, o hasta tres.

Pero esa confusion tienen que sacarselas ellos mismos tratando de averiguar sus verdaderos sentimientos.-La puerta del dormitorio se abrio justo en ese momento, asustando al pobre de Harry.Era nada mas que Ron medio dormido, saludo a Harry, quien había metido todo debajo de la cama, y se tiro sobre la sabana apenas abierta de su cama.

Luego llegaron Seamus y Dean con su continua pelea sobre los mejores jugadores de Quiddith, que al entrar no notaron los ronquidos sonoros de Ron.Neville les continuo el paso un poco deprimido, parecía estar palido, inmediatamente se metio en la cama pretendiendo estar dormido.

Harry lamento no poder seguir leyendo el libro, ya que ahora lo encontraba un poco mas interesante.Se acosto, sacandose la ropa y la tunica, se tapó con el cubrecama grueso cerrando los ojos.Pensando que divertido sería si uno pudiera saber asi como asi sus sentimientos.

"Buscame , sigueme"-Una doncella le susurraba desde una ventana, su cabellera castaña cai como cascada de seda sobre su hombro, y sus ojos verdes lo miraban tiernamente.-"Vamos, ven , buscame, amame"-Harry se encontraba parado sobre el pasto afuera del castillo observandola , tomo su espada y la elovó al aire.

-"Te seguire hasta la muerte , mi amada princesa de mis sueños"-dijó este como voz grave pero otra figura aparecio , otro principe.-¿Quien eres tu?

El joven de pelo oscuro cual noche como él, solo que sus ojos eran de un gris cielo nublado (xD)-Soy Sir Nethan, esa es MI princisa, vete a buscarte otra-Amenazó sacando su espada plateada.-¿O deseas pelear por su amor?

Pero en ese momento, otra joven aparecio en la ventana.Su cabellera pelirroja no permitio que Harry, al volver a mirar hacia la ventana, pudiera distinguir el rostro de la nueva princesa que aparecia.A la vez la otra doncella de pelo castaño se fue transformando hasta cambiar a un rojizo apagado, y una manta semitransparente ocultaba mitad de su cara , solo se veían sus ojos.Harry no supo que hacer , porquien luchar , por cual pedir el corazon a cambio de su amor hasta que ...

-¡HARRY, DEJALA VARITA!-

-¡PELIGRO!ESTA ARMADO-

-POTTER,DEJE LA VARITA EN LA MESITA DE LUZ, Y NADIE SALDRÁ LASTIMADO-gritó en tono de burla, Seamus-Repito , señor Potter, la policia no va a lastimarlo, solo entreguese.

-¿Que tonterias dicen?-preguntó un soñolento Harry, abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse rodeado por sus compañeros de cuarto mirandolo extrañados.Luego siguio la mirada de sus amigos hasta su mano que estaba alzada con su varita.-Ohhh, disculpen.-Bajo la mano y dejo de apuntar a sus amigos.-Es que estaba soñando y...-

-Y de la nada tomaste tu varita y comensaste a usarla como si fuera una espada.-comentó Ron , riendose.-Vamos a desayunar ,ya es un poco tarde.-

Todos salieron , para dejar a un mareado Harry cambiarse solo.

* * *

-Asi que te gusta ese rubio-comento Ginny asombrada cuando Miselida le comentaba los chicos que a ella le parecian lindos.-Se llama Justin , es de Hufflepuff, esta en tu curso asi que lo vas a ver seguido-Hermione seguia mirando su desayuno como si algo en el le atrayera todo la atencion.-¿Y qué me dices de mi hermano, no es hermoso?-bromeo la pelirroja.

-Si, es divino.Lastima que es un poco ... retardado-le guiño un ojo Miselida a Ginny, ambas trataron de contener la risa.-Seguro que nadie lo quiere-

-¡No es verdad!-grito Hermione poniendose de pie, haciendo que todo el comedor la mirada.-Digo...-se sentó de nuevo-Que puede que sea a veces un poco insensible , tonto y muy celoso, pero yo creo que si debe de haber alguien que guste de él.

-¿Guste de quien?-Ron estaba parado cerca de Hermione,solo estaba escuchando mientras saludaba con la mano a sus amigos de Hufflepuff.-¿De quien ,Hermy?

-De nadie-negó Hermione , poniendose roja."¿Y este desde cuando tiene esos ojos verdes pasto?"-¿Quieres una tostada?

Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y comenzo a comer la tostada mientras la mirada de una forma rara.Hermione le seguia la vista a Ron, empezó a tener un poco de calor pero sentía algo que le impería moverse.Miselida se levantó , tenía que buscar los libros para las clases, y salio del comedor.Ginny observaba la escena de su hermanito con Hermione divertida, esperando ese beso de telenovela que siempre veia en la television muggle de su papá.

* * *

Caminaba un poco apurada cuando de un pasillo doblá Harry, Miselida se tropieza sin querer y caen los dos.-Perdona,Harry, estaba..-trató de decir Miselida cuando Harry la ayudo a levantarse-¿Pasa algo?

-No, me encontre con Wishmak...dice...que...-Harry susurró algo, pero no lo suficiente fuerte para que lo oigan los oidos de la joven-yo..le..dije..que..solo-susurro-...amiga..y..eso.

Miselida se le quedo mirando-Buehh despues hablamos, tienes que ir al comedor.¿Vos sabías si Ron y Hermione son novio?-El joven negó con la cabeza.-Bueh,nos vemos en clases.-

La joven salio corriendo ahora mas atenta en su camino.Harry entro al comedor para encontrarse con Ron besando a Hermione, mientras que Ginny aplaudia y aullaba el espectaculo.Harry se acerco hasta estar poco centimetros de los "tortolitos".

Cuando Ron se alejo de Hermione, todo quedo en silencio hasta que se escucho un "plap" y luego las puertas se cerraron con fuerza.Todo paso tan deprisa que nadie comprendio lo ocurrido.

-Ron..-le llamó la atención Harry-¿Qué...¿Cómo...¿Por qué...?-

Ron tenía su mano derecha apollada sobre su mejilla ahora roja por la cachetara que le propino Hermione.-Maldito libro-fue lo único que dijo que solo Harry entendio que significaba por eso, le tomo el brazo y lo sacó del comedor, mientras Ginny comentaba el espectaculo con Luna quien estaba mas violeta que nunca.

* * *

-Buen día-dijo un joven detras de Miselida.-Hermoso beso el de ayer, deberiamos repetirlo.

-Dejame en paz, lo que fuimos no lo somos mas y ademas yo a ti no te quiero-repuso Miselida abriendo la puerta de su cuarto que compartía con Lavander y Patil-Comprende lo que te digo...NO..QUIERO..ESTAR..CONTIGO-gritó tan fuerte que aquellos quienes no habían escuchado esa mañana su despertador encontraran otra alarma para despertarse.

-Miselida...yo..-trató de decir Nethan-

-No mensiones mi nombre con tu asquerosa voz, para mi estas muerto desde que besaste a...a..esa "arpia"-seguía gritando Miselida, desde que lo había visto había tenido unas enormes ganas de gritarle todo aquello que había guardado en su corazón-¿Cómo pudiste¿Es que no te ame lo suficiente¿Acaso nunca me ...?

-Rapidamente se limpio las lagrimas que de sus ojos brotaban-Olvidalo, olvidame...OLVIDA QUE NOS CONOCEMOS..-Dicho esto, la joven se encerro en su cuarto, acostandose en su cama, tapandose la cara.

En la sala común, el joven de pelo negro miró con tristeza al dormitorio.-Algun día ...te demostraré mis sentimientos verdaderos...-Varios alumnos se le quedaron mirando, y luego el joven se fue dejando una gota en el suelo donde estaba parado...¿Había llorado?

* * *

-EL LIBRO-gritó Ron a Harry , cuando estaban parados cerca de un aula vacia.-Te digo que fue el libro-

-No creo que un libro te empuje para que te beses con Hermione-comentó Harry apollandose en la pared-Vamos,Ron, admite que al fin tuviste las agallas de hacerlo.-

-No,Harry, es que... antes de regalarte el libro lei el ultimo capitulo donde decía una pocion para...bueh...para que los sentimientos de uno...-trataba de decir el joven pero su timidez y verguenza se lo imperían-para que uno pudiera demostrar lo que tiene realmente en su..cora..

-Corazón-terminó la palabra Harry un poco asustado-¿Hiciste la poción!-Ron asistio con la cabeza-¿Estas loco¿No leiste las consecuencias¿Y ahora que va a pasar?-Harry trató de calmarse pensando que talvez había una solución.

-Pues, cada sentimiento que tengo...va a ser desmostrado...Y creo que ese beso a Hermione fue un ejemplo...Es que hoy al verla tan linda ...me entraron unas terribles ganas de...-Ron tambien se apolló en la pared al lado de Harry.

-¿No hay algo para contradecir la pocion?-pregunto esperansado Harry.-Debe haber algo-

-Si la hay-dijó tenebroso Ron ,mirando al suelo.

-¿Y cúal es?

-Pues,debo...debo...-

-Habla de una vez, Ronald-imploró Harry cuya curiosidad lo estaba matando-

-Debo declarar mi profundo amor a la persona que mas amo en este mundo de una forma jamas hecha y tiene que ser dentro de los treinta dias o sino...-

-¿Sino que?-Harry se estaba volviendo histerico ante la falta de terminación de las palabras de Ron

-No podré amar a nadie nunca más-susurro Ron cuando pasaron un grupo de segundo año de Ravenclaw-Entiendes.. a nadie...jamás.-

-No te preocupes, todo el mundo sabe que amas a Hermione-sonrio Harry para animarle el animo a Ron-

-Te equivocas...Ni yo lo sabía pero me gustan varias chicas del colegio ademas ahora sé que Hermione no me quiere de esa forma...-Harry negó con la cabeza-¿Pero entonces por qué me pego esa cachetada?-

-Porque no era ni el lugar , ni la hora y tampoco el momento ni forma para darle tal beso-dijó entre risitas Ginny cuando encontró a esos dos amigos.-Vamos, que empienzan las clases.

* * *

Miselida al salir de la sala común se encontro con Hermione hecha una fiera, Lavander y Parvati trataron de calmarla, pero empeoraban las cosas.Muchos de los sofas comenzaban a temblar, Hermione estaba gritando tanto que las pinturas de las paredes le tenían miedo.Miselida se acerco a Hermione cuando comenzaban a moverse los sofas de lugar.

-¿CÓMO PUDO HACER ESO¿QUÉ TIENE EN ESE CEREBRO DE GUSANO?-gritaba a sus amigas quienes no entendian de que era lo que hablaba Hermione-¿POR QUÉ PENSO...? ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el grito provoco que varios de los cuadros de la pared se cayeran al suelo.

-HERMIONE GRANGER, CALMATE¿NO VES QUE ESTAS DESTROZANDO A LA SALA COMÚN?-le grito a su vez Miselida, quien había sacado por las dudas la varita.Hermione la miro por unos segundos y se cayó al suelo desmayada-¡Hermy!-Lavander tómo a Hermione por los hombros y Parvati por los pies.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería-dijó Lavander mientras salian de la sala común, Miselida las acompañaba sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

-Pero..¿qué le ...?-Miselida no encontraba las palabras para hacer entender su confunsion-

-Su magia fue impulsada por su enojo, por eso se movia todo.Siempre pasa cuando se enoja con Ron, es la constumbre-Parvati le sonrio a Miselida para levantarle el animo.-Vamos, tranquila , va a estar bien.Seguramente tiene que pasar un día en la enfermería-

Al llegar a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey vio a Hermione y inmediatamente tomo su varita hechizando una cama y acercandola a Lavander y a Parvati para que depositaran a Hermione, lo cual hicieron.

-¿Qué ocurrio¿Lo mismo de siempre?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey, mientras buscaba en el cajón de su escritorio algo.Levantó la vista esperando la respuesta de las chicas, pero lo único que hicieron fue asistir con la cabeza.

Entonces Madame Pomfrey siguio en su busqueda hasta que encontro una botella violeta, sacó una cuchara y se acerco a Hermione.-Chicas pueden irse, se recuperada muy pronto solo tiene que descansar unas horas, vayan que comienzan las clases-dijó cuando le dío dos cucharadas del liquido de la botella violeta.

Las jovenes se fueron ya no tan preocupadas a las clases.-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-preguntó Miselida hacia Parvati.

-Pues...Historia de la magia, lo cual es un bodrio.Es un profesor fantasma que , pues habla y habla...no te preocupes por escribir todo lo que dice-le comentó la muchacha mientras tomaban sus cosas de la sala común, las cuales habían dejado en el suelo cuando Hermione aparecio con su rabieta.-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Hermione con Ron para ponerse tan...loca.

-Oh...Ron¿que has hecho?-susurro Miselida mientras se dirigian a Historia de la magia, guiada por Lavander y Parvati.En su camino se encontro con Harry y el susodicho Ronald Weeasley quien no dejaba de mirar a Lavander como si fuera una diosa.

Lavander dandose cuenta de esa mirada pervertida , se sentó en unas de las primeras filas, lejos muy lejos de cierto pelirrojo.Parvati le siguio con mala cara.

-Oye¿por qué nos sentamos aca?-le preguntó esta un tanto molesta, Lavander le susurro algo al oido.Parvati al terminar de entender lo dicho por su amiga miró hacia atras y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Ron-Tienes razón-

Harry le pisotea a Ron, cuando este no dejaba de vista a Lavander.-¿Qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo inocentemente , mientras Miselida se sentaba enfrente de ellos con Neville.

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo-le susurro Harry.

-Es inevitable ,Harry, cada chica linda que veo ..No sé... me dan unas ganas terribles de darle un beso-Ron bajó la cabeza avergonzado.-Esta pocion me esta volviendo loco-

-¿cuando la hiciste?-preguntó Harry cuando comenzó la clase y el profesor Binns empezó a hablar sobre la historia de "Juana la Loca" una antigua veela con un temperamento no conveniente para los hombres casados-¿Fue en el verano?

-Sí, todos los ingredientes que necesitaban estaban en casa, asi que lo hice.No tardo mas que un día en reposo al aire libre y listo-susurró Ron, para que Miselida no escuchara la conversación aunque estaba mas que entretenida con los chistes que le contaba Neville.-Nadie pero nadie sabe de la pocion y menos Ginny-

-¿Qué haras con Hermione ahora?-decía Harry mientras hacia que escribia cuando el profesor Binns miraba por donde ellos estaban sentados.

-No lo sé, no creo que quiera verme por largo rato-comentó Ron, Miselida acordanse de algo ,escribio algo en un pergamino y con cautela se lo paso a Harry.-¿Qué es?

-"Hermione esta en la enfermería, estaba hecha una fiera en la sala común y luego se desmayo.No es nada grave, debe descansar nada más.¿Qué le hiciste Ron?...Miselida-le leyó Harry por debajo para que nadie escuchara-Esta en la enfermeria...-

-Y todo por mi culpa-termino la frase un pelirrojo muy apenado.Harry levantó la vista mirando a Miselida, le toca el hombro y ella se dio vuelta sonriendole.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente-dijó el moreno haciendo que Miselida se quedada palida.-Hay algo que te olvidaste decirme-

* * *

Madame Pomfrey se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama donde reposaba Hermione, quien estaba durmiendo profundamente.Madame Pomfrey se dispusó a leer un libro negro cuyo título era "Las mil y una enfermedares que no querra contagiarse", cuando de repente Hermione comenzó a hablar en sueños.-Miselida...Ron...Harry...Ginny...RON ERES UN...-pero volvio a callarse.

La cara de Madame Pomfrey se había modificado , de una muy calmada a una completamente asustada al oir el primer nombre que menciono la castaña.Levantandose rapidamente de su asiento, tomo su varita del escritorio y hechizo la chimenea ubicada muy al fondo de la habitación.Provocando que de ella apareciera la cabeza de Dumbledore.

-Director...¿Se acuerda de la profesia?...¿La profesia de Yolanda Wetts?-preguntó temerosa la enfermera.Dumbledore asistio con la cabeza-Pues,en ella daba un nombre bastante raro en Inglaterra...¿Se acuerda cúal era?-

-No exactamente, solo sé que despues de esa profesia Yolanda Wetts murio a manos de mortifagos-comentó el director-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Ya sé cúal es el nombre-dijó seriamente Madame Pomfrey, sin saber que a pocos metros de aquella conversacion, una alumna se había despertado y había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación-

* * *

U.U wenas tanto tiempo noo? ya van como 4 meses que no actualizaba este fanfic.. buehh aki esta , la inspiracion se había ido de paseo a bariloche y me habia dejado sola . Buehh se lo dedico a aquellos que me leian y no estan.. y a los que quieran leerlo

ahh el Fiat 147 rojo... xD tiene las gomas pinchadas, ajjajjaajja O.O yo no fuiiii

Chaooo


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter , Do you remember love?**

_**Capitulo Nueve- ¿Celosa?**_

Ye terminado el día escolar, en la tarde , todos los jovenes salieron del castillo de Hogwarts a tomar una bocanaida de aire para despejarse del estudio.

Harry se encontraba sentando cerca del lago esperando que una joven en especial hiciera su aparición por esa zona.Harry se disculpo con Ron y Ginny ya que no podía ir a ver a Hermione a la enfermeria primero tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas con alguien.Los pelirrojos no discutieron con él y se fueron directamente a la enfermeria, pero Ron todavia no sabía que hacer en cuanto al beso que le había dado a Hermione.

Harry , al ver que esa persona tardaba un poco, saco de su bolsillo del pantalón la lista que anoche había hecho con ese libro.Releia los dos ultimos nombres que en ella estaban cituados.Pensante se quedo mirando el lago cuyo color seguia siendo de un negro tan oscuro que parecia que no hubiera nada en aquel lugar.

-Ron,Hermione,Ginny y...-estaba leyendo una joven tratando de acercarse para leer mejor-¿Qué dice ahi?-

-Ehh-Harry no se había dado cuenta que la chica a quien estaba esperando para conversar ya había llegado y estaba leyendo aquella lista.-Nada-dijó automaticamente guardo la lista en su bolsillo-Sientante-le ordeno.-Miselida...¿en dónde estabas ayer en la noche?-

-Pues...por ahi-Miselida miraba para otro lado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol-Caminando...fui a la bibloteca-

-Donde te encontraste con Wishmak-continuo Harry-¿Lo besaste?-

El silencio se apodero de la joven, haciendo molestar al moreno quien había hecho una simple pregunta-¿Lo besaste?-repitio de nuevo ,tal vez no lo escucho claro pero ese no parecia ser el problema.

-Harry, Nethan y yo cuando ibas al colegio eramos mas que amigos-contestó finalmente Miselida, poniendose un poco rosa-Eramos novios...hasta que ese idiota...Lo encontre besandose con mi amiga y luego me dijo que ella lo beso...Desde entonces cada vez que lo veo ,me da asco su presencia...¿Entiendes,Harry?

El moreno asistio con la cabeza, esperando que la joven siguiera con el relato pero al ver que el silencio de ella se le hacia costumbre, pregunto de nuevo-¿Quíen beso a quien?-

-Él cree que lo sigo queriendo, pero siempre trato de dejarselo bien en claro que no es asi...Por eso ayer, trate de empujarlo de mi camino cuando dijo algo ..."romantico" y lo segundo que recuerdo es que el me beso , pero por poco tiempo ya que lo empuje contra una mesa de la bibloteca.-Miselida colocá su cabeza en el hombro de Harry , había tenido un día muy atariado.-Nada más paso eso...-

-Esta bien-dijó Harry cuando levanta el brazo donde se estaba apoyandola cabeza de Miselida, para luego tomarle el hombro a ella haciendo que la joven apoyada la cabeza en el pecho del moreno-Te preguntaba porque esta mañana, Wishmak se estaba burlando de mi diciendo cosas como..."Ayer besé a tu novia y por la forma que me beso diria que le gusto...y mucho".Entonces , yo le dije que no eras mi novia y que no creía que vos podrías besar a cierto patan.-

-Gracias , Harry-

-Miselida quiero que sepas que...puedes contar conmigo, si deseas decirme algo aunque sea no tan importante para ti ,haslo porque todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mi como todos-le dijo él, mientras ambos miraban al lago.-Si fuera por mi serías mi hermanita menor, ajaja-

-¿Menor?Si yo cumplo el 2 de Agosto, por dos dias soy menor-reprocho Miselida ,frunciendo el ceño.Harry ría al ver la cara de la joven-¿De qué te ries , Pottercito?-¡No me digas Pottercito, Miss Antipatica!-

-¿A quien le dices Antipatica?-Y de esta forma fue el comienzo de una guerra de insultos y bromas hasta que llego la noche y ambos tuvieron que entrar al castillo.Al llegar se encontraron con Ginny , cuando iban para el comedor.La cara de la pelirroja parecia un poco asustada por lo tanto Harry se preocupo llamandole la atención cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.-¿Qué pasa,Gin?-

-Nada¿qué podría pasa? Solo que Ron esta en la enfermería a solas con Hermione...entiendes? A SOLAS!-grito de nerviosa mientras Miselida estaba apunto de agarrar un vaso con jugo de calabaza pero ante el grito de Ginny que le causo sorpresa tiro todo el jugo cayendo en nomas y menos que en los pantalones de Nethan Wishmak-Harry , tengo miedo de que ...-

-No te preocupes, Hermione se podra contener de pegarle a Ron-dijó en broma aunque al ver la cara de reproche de la pelirroja agrego-Y ademas Ron no dira nada estupido..-

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó ella, Miselida miró a Nethan y este la miró a ella.-Harry-Ginny le hizo una señal a Harry para que este se acercada a donde estaba ella, lo cual él hizo un poco extrañado-Quiero contarte algo de lo que me hablo Hermione, te veo en la sala común a la media noche.-

-Sí, ire pero...¿es algo malo?-"Harry y su curiosidad"pensó la pelirroja antes de contestar a esa pregunta que hacia el mejor amigo de hermano.-A la media noche, acuerdate-susurró cuando Miselida se levantó del asiento y se acerco a Nethan, el rostro de este se volvio un poco rosa-

-Perdo..na...me-susurro dificultosamente Miselida, Nethan asistio con la cabeza.Miselida levantó la mirada,"¿Qué te ocurre¿Por qué no me dices uno de esos comentarios que siempre me dejó de mirarla y se concentró en la comida, mientras tomaba con otra mano una varita y limpiaba sus pantalones.Miselida , sorprendida, se sentóderrotada.-A este le pasa algo-

* * *

En la enfermeria, Ron estaba sentado a varios metros lejos de la cama de Hermione, observaba el suelo ya que no podía afrontar con la realidad de las consecuencias de ese beso.La joven lo miraba esperando que el comenzada la conversacion pendiente entre los dos.

-Lo siento...no quise ponerte asi...Fue culpa mia-el pelirrojo se acerco un poco mas a la cama de Hermione mientras le hablaba.-Todo tiene una explicación...y espero algun día decirtela...-

-Ronald, yo...¿Tu...me..besas..te...porque quisiste...o...por.no se...algo mas?-preguntó Hermione , su rostro se hacia de un color roja cada vez mas fuerte,Ron le dirigio su mirada seria y nego con la cabeza.

-Te bese por algo que no te puedo explicar-respondio sincero y dedicandole una sonrisa a Hermione, quien estaba un poco decepcionada-Pero fue lindo mientras duro...Me tengo que ir,Herm, nos vemos cuando te recuperes.-se acerco a ella al estar centimetros de distancia-Y se que te recuperadas pronto-dicho eso, le beso en la mejilla, tomó su túnica y se fue de la enfermeria.

Hermione con su mano se roso la mejilla donde segundos atras él la había besado, sintiendo algo , algo que ni siquiera la mas inteligente del aula podía entender.En la ventana de la enfermería , había una lechuza negra que observaba todo hasta que vio irse a Ron y voló llendose a otro lugar, en donde sus dueños la esperaban.

La lechuza voló varios kilometros a gran velocidad, sus ojos ambar se consentraban en el camino.Siguio el vuelo hasta una cabaña muy a lo lejos de Hogsmeade, donde dos personas esperaban la entrada de esta por la ventana.Al verla ingresar a la cabaña, una de las personas levantó el brazo para que la lechuza se posada ahi.-

¿Alguien sabe de la profecia, Circe?-le preguntó un hombre mayor de treinta, la lechuza asistio con la cabeza.-¿Saben quien es ella en verdad?-Esta vez la lechuza negó con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando la señora que estaba al lado de su marido dio un golpe con su puño en la mesa.

-Te dije que eran demasiado estupidos para darse cuanta de tanto en tan poco tiempo, amor.Cuanto antes tenemos que atacar Hogsmeade asi los despistamos un poco-dijo la señora, cuando la lechuza por movimiento de la varita del señor , se transformo en otro mujer.-¿No lo crees asi,Circe?-la mujer que antes se había transformado de lechuza a mujer asistio con la cabeza.

-Esta decidido, en unas pocas semanas, atacademos a Hogsmeade-dijó el hombre mas seguro que antes.-Ya vera esa pequeña...-

* * *

El reloj de la sala común sonó exactamente a la media noche,Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los sofas juntó con Harry.Miselida se acaba de despedir hacia los dormitorios, ya que estaba muy cansada para quedarse charlando.Dean paso al lado de Ginny , dandole un dulce beso de pocos segundos , diciendole "Buenas noches, Gin" y se fue tambien para el dormitorio.La pelirroja le correspondio el beso pero de forma fria, Harry no miró el beso sino que simplemente estaba concentrado en la chimenea que hoy para él lucia muy interesante.

-Al despertarse, Hermione escucho una conversación entre Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore-comentó Ginny, cuando no habia nadie mas que ellos en la sala común-Estuvieron hablando de una profesia,Harry,lo cual significa que hay otra profesia y parece que esta involucrada con una joven.Lastima que Herm no pudo oir el nombre de la chica, solo nos dijo el nombre de la persona que transmitio la profesia...se llama Yolanda Wetts, fue asesinada por mortifagos.Asi que ahora tendremos que buscar la profesia-

-¿Cómo buscarla?Si todas las profesias estan en el Ministerio de la Magia y no podemos entrar a esa determinada sección aunque Dumbledore fuera nuestro padre-bromeo Harry.-

-Eso fue otra cosa que escucho Hermione, la profesia esta en este castillo y la única persona en encontrarla es aquella quien esta involucrada-dijó Ginny mirando a Harry-No sabemos quien puede estarlo, asi que se nos será imposible encontrarla...Me gustaría saber si tiene algo que ver con Voldemort-Harry se sorprendio de que Ginny mencionada el nombre del Inombrable como si nada, tantas cosas Harry notó que Ginny había cambiado, y eso le gustaba.

-Yolanda Wetts...mmm...¿Ron escuchó todo esto?-preguntó Harry levantandose del sofa, su inquietud se debía a la emocion que le daba esa profesia a todo.Ginny negó con la cabeza-Tenemos que decirle a él y a Miselida-

-Hermione me dijó lo mismo¿crees que debemos confiar tambien en ella?-susurró Ginny un poco cohibida , su confianza con Harry apartir de la llegada de aquella joven se había desmembrenado.

-Si,debemos,Ginny.-Harry se sentó de nuevo muy al lado de Ginny-Miselida es rara a veces pero es una persona importante para mi, ella me conoce desde muy pequeño y sufrio tanto como yo...es como si ella fuera mi hermana...Y confio en ella tanto como confio en ti, Gin-Harry se dedico a observar los ojos azules de Ginny, dedicandole una sonrisa sincera-Ahora vayamos a dormir sino mañana nadie nos podra despertar.

* * *

Una joven se había levantando mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, cambiandose la ropa con cuidado sin hacer demasiado ruido para que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto se despertara.Al terminar salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común.

-Son las seis...mm creo que iré a caminar por ahi-susurro la voz de Miselida al ver la hora en el reloj de la sala común.Camino despacio hasta el retrato de la dama gorda y empujo con delicadeza, saliendo del retrato , encaminandose hacia el pasillo que tenia mas cerca.

Pero un dolor en el brazo provocó que Miselida detuviera su caminata, haciendo que ella corrieda la manga de su brazo para ver como la imagen de la serpiente en él comenzara a tener mas color.Cegada por el dolor, Miselida trató de levantarse y se apoyo en la pared, abrio un poco los ojos para ver una flecha verde en el suelo del pasillo que marcaba hacia las mazmorras.Aunque ella deseaba saber que era lo que ocurria, el dolor fue mas fuerte y ella se desmayó, cayendo en el piso del pasillo.

No fue hasta que unas chicas de segundo año la encontraron y gritaron de susto al verla, provocando que los que se encontraban aun en la sala común salieran al ver que habia ocurrido.Harry salio como algunos de los alumnos hicieron, tomó el cuerpo inerte de Miselida entre sus brazos y salio corriendo hacia la enfermeria.

-Miss...Mis...despierta...Miss ..no...Miss-susurraba mientras corria lo más que podia para llegar hasta la enfermeria, pero antes de llegar Miselida abrio los ojos de apoco.-Miselida-

-No..duele..más-dijo esta mirando de nuevo su brazo, ahora la serpiente había desaparecido por completo y luego observo quien era que la cargaba en el aire-Harry.-hablaba con voz debil y tenue.

-Miselida ¿qué ocurrio?-preguntó este,apoyandola en el suelo, para que ella se pudiera sentar.-Las de segundo gritando al verte en el pasillo, cuando te vi estabas como dormida en el suelo y no te movias...Pense...-

-Hoy sali temprano,me cambie y sali de la sala común pero...mi..brazo.. pues, en el se veia.. una serpiente-

-¿Serpiente¿En tu brazo¿Había una calavera tambien?-Harry cada vez se ponía mas nervioso,Miselida negó con la cabeza-

-Era una serpiente sola, y al sentir más dolor en mi brazo, la serpiente tomaba mas color y nitidez...Harry , eso no fue todo..-

-¿Qué más paso?-

-Pues..en el suelo del pasillo había una flecha muy rara ,sino me equivoco iba hacia la izquierda de la salida de la sala común..-Miselida trató de levantarse pero Harry la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos.-¿Qué haces?-

-Vas a descansar en la enfermeria, tienes que recuperar fuerzas.-dijo Harry.Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la enfermeria cuando esta sola se abrio, dejando pasar una figura conocida para Harry.-Hermione-  
La castaña le sonrio a Harry con alegría de verlo , pero luego miró a Miselida que estaba entre sus brazos.Poniendo las manos en su cintura preguntó-¿Qué ocurre aqui?

-Miss se desmayó y...la llevó para la enfermeria-  
-  
-Y entonces la llevó a la enfermeria, Gin-le contaba Hermione a su amiga mientras desayunaban un poco mas alejadas de Harry y Ron-Aunque para mi, Miss estaba lo mas bien, ni palida ni nada.  
Ginny asistio con la cabeza, en su mente se dibujaron miles y miles de formas en las que Harry pudo haber tenido en sus manos a Miselida, tanto imaginar que su enojo ante la situación aparecio cuando Harry les pidio un poco de jugo de calabaza.Ginny se levantó , dirigiendose a Harry

-Sirvete tu propio jugo, Potter, que como ahora sé tienes mucha fuerza en tus brazos que usas en vano-la pelirroja se alejó de la vista de sus amigos ,llendose del comedor con su rostro rosado de la colera.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó incredulo Harry, Ron movio los hombros ignorando lo ocurrido y Hermione miró la puerta en donde habia pasado su amiga, sonriendo en complicidad.

-Creo que sera mejor que no te le hacer a Ginny por unos dias,Harry, al menos que quieras recibir comentarios frios de una joven que experimenta un caso de celocitis-bromeo ante sus amigos, quienes no comprendian nada de lo dicho por la castaña.

-Ahh, esto me hace acordar-dijó nervioso Harry mirando suplicante a Ron.-Que nosotros dos tenemos una charla pendiente..-

-¿Le vas a hablar de la profesia?-pregunto incredula Hermione con una sonricita,desde aquel incidente del beso Hermione y Ron se han apartado un poco de su relacion abitual de amistad.

Pero Harry no le respondio, sino que inmediatamente Harry sacó a Ron del comedor para hablar en privado dentro de un aula vacia de transformaciones.Ron se dejó manipular por Harry todo el camino, quien no le quitaba la mano del brazo derecho.Ya adentro del aula, Harry se sento sobre uno de los pupitres, Ron se sento enfrende de Harry del mismo modo.

-La otra noche tuve un sueño raro y por algun extraño sentimiento ,creo que esta involucrado con el libro ese.-Ron asistio con la cabeza-¿Que mas quieres que digas?

-¿Cual fue el sueño en cuestion?-pregunto con malicia en los ojos, Ron se acomodo en su asiento acentuando las ganas que tenía de oir el sueño de Harry, quien se estaba poniendo colorado.-¿Soñaste con alguien conocido?

-No...Te lo cuento pero tu no te ries o sino -saco la varita amenanzandolo con seriedad en los ojos.Ron asistio de nuevo con la cabeza , sonriendo de costado.-Pues...soñe que era un caballero medieval que deseaba rescatar a una doncella en lo alto de una torre...Pero..-

-Pero vino un colacuerno hungaro y te mata-termino Ron sin dejar de sonreir, ahora tenía una cara de feliz cumpleaños.Harry lo miro asesinandolo con la mirada.-Bueh...esta bien..me callo, continua.

-Aparecio otro caballero y me reta a duelo por la doncella, y cuando mire hacia la torre...Habia dos princisas muy distintas entre si...-Ron dejó su actitud infatil y se levantó del banco.-

-Ese mismo sueño tuve en el verano..solo que yo soñe con una princesa...pero otro caballero de acento extraño me la queria quitar...Parecia mas una pesadilla..-

-Entonces, si tiene que ver con el libro...-

-Tenemos que averiguarlo...-

-Y cuanto antes-

* * *

Fin del cap 9 TTTT lamento anunciarles que my bici ha sido robada... y el fiat tambien o.oU asi que ahora toy en complicidad con el chico del fiat y juntos buscaremos a nuestros amores xD... (osea su auto y mi bici) Hoy tuvimos nuestra primera charla sobre las huellas que dejaron los ladrones, creemos que tienen plumas rosas porque dejaron varios en la escena del crimen...Debo de admitir que tiene unos lindos ojos . para ser un tonto.  
0 reviews . desde que actualice el 8tavo cap...buehh yo seguire escribiendo aunque ustedes no dejen reviews porke muy bien se que son timidos y ke les gusta leer pero no comentar (?) xD aunke si comentan ,puedo ver lo ke hago mal y mejorar el fanfic...n.nU asi que abierta a sugerencias.  
Besos a todos... ultimos dias de 15 años .  
CHAOOO 


End file.
